The Way to an Heir
by DuchessRaven
Summary: When Alucard tries to help Integra obtain an heir by impregnating her with a spell, he never thought that HE would be the one to carry it. MPREG, NOT OOC, AxI Warning and Note inside. DONE
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING and NOTE: **This is an MPREG story. If you don't know, it's male pregnancy. This story is NOT OOC, perverted, gross, weird, or bad in any way. It is also AxI. It's a serious story I wrote just to see if I can place the characters in this situation. If you don't like this subject matter, please be kind to us both and don't read.

Also, I'm not all that sure what the "right" way to do a male pregnancy is. I did it the best/most plausible way I could. Please don't be nit-picky and just enjoy the story. I didn't post this for a long time because I was worried that the readers and my fans (who I love oh so much) wouldn't like it. But someone else recently posted a little story with Alucard been pregnant, and it gave me courage. Besides, I like it and I hope you will to.

Leave a review! Tell me what you think!

CHAPTER 1

Rain clouds gathered over the Hellsing Mansion.

A black armored car disguised as a luxury vehicle pulled up in front of its gates. An unseen nod was given to the guards, and the steel doors swung open. The driver, slightly gray in his late sixties, drove inside and came to a stop before the main entrance. He stepped outside and looked up at the darkening sky. No moon tonight, only lightning slicing their way through the sky. Perhaps it was better they had left early after all.

Courteously, he opened the back door and stepped aside to allow his passenger to exit. He waited, then leaned forward with a curious eye when no one did.

"Miss Hellsing?"

Wrapped loosely in a shawl of white lace, the woman inside turned to him and was silent for a second, as if lost in some forlorn dream. Seeing him, she shook herself.

"I'm sorry, Walter," she said, and stepped out of the car. He did not offer a hand to help her and she did not need one. A pair of new close-toed high heels dangled from one slender hand. On the other was a small red mark, a souvenir of when she had scratched herself slapped away the too-eager hand that belonged to the son of one of the Convention of Twelve members. He was wearing an overly decorated gold watch. She stood under the rain clouds, straight and tall like a soldier. Lightning struck again, reflecting themselves in her blue eyes.

Walter studied her up and down, then shook his head slightly. "Another failed evening," he said. "The Queen will not be pleased, Miss Integra."

"Maybe not," replied the young woman evenly. "But I do not think she would have been pleased either had I allowed one of those half-wit, power-hungry, man-children into the doors of Hellsing." She looked down at the shoes in her hand. One of them had a scuffed tip, the result of clumsy dancers stepping on her foot one time too many while trying to impress her with fancy moves. She tossed them back into the car and headed toward the mansion barefoot.

"What would you like me to do with these?" Walter called after her.

"Burn them," came the irritated order. Walter watched the disappearing figure, cocktail dress hiked up to her knees and striding like any proud man would, and smiled. Some things never change.

oOo

Integra Hellsing made her way inside the mansion doors and closed them behind her. She had originally intended to storm to her room and lock herself in, in an attempt to forget the whole evening and proceed with business as usual tomorrow. But as soon as she began to climb the stairs, the muscles in her legs moaned in protest. Spending an evening pretending to have a good time while wearing nerve-pinching high heels had been more grueling than any Median encounters. Gritting her teeth, Integra pulled herself up the stairs.

Instead of going to her bedroom, however, she found herself in the dark office where she had spent the majority of her time since age thirteen. In her mind she knew every inch of the room, from its stonewalls to the shelves filled with research material to her father's portrait on the wall. A lamp sat on the dark mahogany desk covered with papers. Instead of turning it on, she felt around by instinct and found the drawer she was looking for on the first try. From it she removed a half-empty box of cigars.

Thunder rumbled overhead as she held the cigar between her teeth and pulled over the heavy drapes. The clouds were becoming increasingly thick. Any second now London would be pounded by black rain. Integra didn't mind. She usually enjoyed rain. A sneer curved at the corner of her mouth as she imagined the stuffed-shirt "gentlemen" trying to dash through the rain to their waiting rides.

She lit the cigar, puffed, and watched the smoke weave its way toward the ceiling, savoring the silence. A heavy mist surrounded the room, something else that she had become used to at a very young age.

"How was your evening, Miss Hellsing?"

She tapped the ashes into a nearby ashtray. "If you wish to speak, servant," she said coolly, "come out and look me in the face."

There was a moment of hesitation, then the mist faded, leaving the looming figure of the resident vampire in its place. He was dressed in his usual fashion, minus the hat and sunglasses. On his face was a smug grin, which she found quite annoying.

"Are you going to lord over me the fact that you predicted this evening to be a disaster?"

Alucard chuckled, shaking his head. "How can I lord anything over my master?" he asked slyly and circled around her. She didn't look at him, knowing to encourage him in this mood was asking for unwanted trouble. "Your hair is up."

"Obviously."

"I always hated it when you wore your hair up. It looks so stuffy."

Integra turned her back to him. "Then undo it for me," she said, then added as she felt his hand move toward the zipper on her dress, "the hair, Alucard."

She heard him snigger, and sensed his disappointment at been caught. A cool breeze brushed by her neck, massaged it, then moved upward soothingly around her skull. Every stifling pin in her hair snapped outward all at once, and fell to the floor with a series of soft "click"s. Her blond mane dropped like a waterfall to her waist.

"Thank you," she said, raising the cigar to her lips again. A gloved hand caught her hand and turned it, revealing the scratch mark.

"Might I venture a guess at how you received this?"

"You'd be right. Is it that noticeable?"

"No," Alucard replied, still holding her hand. "I have keen eyes." He leaned closer to her. "I am able to spot every mark, scratch, imperfection"—he took the cigar out of her mouth with his free hand—"and perfections of my master."

Integra pulled her hand out of his. "That's enough," she said sternly, walking away. "I must retire."

"The evening is young, Miss Hellsing." Alucard laid the cigar on the desk and pointed at the Grandfather clock standing alone in the corner of the office, concealed by shadows. "It's barely eleven o'clock. On a normal night, you would be at your desk, whittling away at those boring papers until Walter begged you to go to bed."

This was true. Integra sighed. "I have no energy tonight."

Alucard moved in front of her, between her and the door. "Must you continue to attend these tiresome functions, master?" he asked seriously. "They drain you even more than I wish to."

"Do not pretend to be ignorant," Integra snapped. "You know as well as I that these parties are held for my benefit only. It is by the order of the Queen and the request of the Convention of Twelve that I find a fitting partner and produce an heir to the Hellsing headship as soon as possible."

"Master, you speak of yourself as if you were nothing but a common breeding mule."

"It makes no difference in this case."

"It does," said Alucard firmly, towering over her. "I will not have my master spoken about in such a way. Besides,"—he leaned down to her level. She took a step back but he moved closer still—"you're young. There are plenty of good years ahead of you for finding a suitor, especially now that the war is over."

"I'm twenty-six, Alucard. By tradition, I should be long-married at this point."

"Since when do you care for tradition?" He lifted a strand of blond hand, running his fingers through it. Integra shook it out of his hand.

"Stop that. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No," Alucard said with a thin smile and moved his face closer to hers, sampling the fragrance of her skin. "You're certainly not..."

She stepped out of his way so quickly that he nearly stumbled. Quickly composing himself, Alucard watched Integra move behind the huge desk and sit down, still in her blue cocktail dress. In spite of her cloth, however, she radiated dignity and authority from behind that desk, as she usually did. She turned on the lamp.

"I'm going to work," she declared. "Because, as you said, it is still early in the evening and the Median migration cases will not analyze themselves. Therefore, I suggest you go amuse yourself somewhere else."

For a second she thought he was going to protest, but he did not. Instead, he tilted his head and eyed her in a most peculiar way.

"Are you truly willing to subject yourself to all this just for an heir, Integra?"

"You know I have no choice."

"What of your virgin body? Are you so desperate to continue the family line that you will hand it over to the first oily-haired oaf who comes along with a proposition?"

If looks could kill, Alucard would have been very glad he was already dead as Integra pierced him several times over with her steel-blue eyes.

"First of all, vampire," she said with dangerous slowness, "I do not ever wish to hear you refer to my body in any context. Second, if you are insulting me, I suggest you remove yourself from my line of sight before I force something sliver down your gullet."

To her surprise, he bowed. "I apologize," he said. "I did not wish to insult you. Rather, I wish to offer you a choice."

"Of what?"

"Of been able to produce an heir to the Hellsing family. An heir whose blood is not contaminated by those lowlifes who are not even worthy of licking your shoe."

"What are you getting at, servant?"

"If you are interested, you will seek me out," said Alucard teasingly, melting away into the shadows. "I trust it to be a more attractive option than propositioning the person whose watch gave you that scar tonight."

Feeling the color rise to her cheeks, Integra instinctively felt for the mark on her hand. Refusing to let the vampire have the last word, she said loudly before he fully disappeared, "perhaps I shall proposition Anderson. After all, he is no longer a priest."

The look on Alucard's face was priceless.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I am in complete and utter shock. Seriously, I expected maybe one semi-positive review followed by half a dozen people flaming the crap out of me. Thanks bunches for the support!

Now concerning the story itself, several people have said the same thing: they like the story, but they're apprehensive about the premise. Well, I'm reasonable, let's discuss it a little:

First, this story is very… rough. I wrote it purely as a way to amuse myself and didn't actually have any intentions of posting it when I wrote it. There may be inconsistencies, random details, and stuff I threw in there just because I thought it made sense. I do have this obsession with making things "plausible", so if you just read the story for what it is, the "technical" parts of it will make sense to a certain point. Try not to overanalyze.

Second, I tried very hard to stay in-character for this story. I totally don't think Alucard would be affected by hormones or anything. That's just not him. What's gonna bug him a lot about been pregnant? The BOREDOM. Imagine him not been able to fight for a couple of months… hehe

Third, I still anticipate some flames. If they come, I might end up yanking the story. I'm kind of sensitive…

Fourth, um, I can't do accents.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 2

Bright colors; cheerful conversation; soothing music; sparkling jewelry.

All elements of a classy, upper-class party was present at Conningwell Estate, home of one of the most prominent members of the Convention of Twelve. However, to Integra, it was nothing but another evening of fake smiles and unwanted attention from lustful young men whose interest lie only in her body, wealth, and power. Looking at them disgusted her.

Her escorts for the evening were Seras Victoria, who looked every bit as uncomfortable as she herself felt, and, much to Alucard's annoyance, Alexander Anderson. Ever since the fall of Section XIII, the Judas Priest had taken up a semi-permanent position in Hellsing, a deal which was somewhat to Integra's delight and ill for Alucard's health. Tonight, she amused herself with thoughts of the vampire sulking in the basement at her choice of bringing Anderson instead of him.

She had done it, of course, solely to pay him back for his comments several nights ago.

Anderson, tall and straight as a pine tree, seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings. The party guests watched his enormous stature with awe and fear as he passed. A few ignorant daughters of government officers even attempted to throw flirtatious glances his way. He ignored them all, marching through the ballroom like a soldier with Integra on his arm, and spent most of the evening in a quiet corner, helping himself to the occasional drink and speaking to no one.

This at least, Integra thought, was an advantage compared to bringing Alucard, who enjoyed baring his teeth at every person who approached her and scaring the bus boys with what he called his "party tricks".

Seras had also found herself a quiet spot, one that is in proximity to the priest's but not quite near him. She looked terribly awkward in her evening gown, which was ill-fitted and made her look fat, almost resembling a chubby, red-haired puppy stuffed into a plastic poodle skirt. Integra gestured for the police girl to stop biting her nails.

Instead of the blue cocktail dress, she wore a dark green, floor-length gown this time. It was an old dress but she felt more comfortable in it. She also wore a string of pearls at Walter's insistence, but at least he allowed her to leave her hair down this time. Compared to the rest of the ladies, however, she was a picture of cold solemnity.

"Miss Hellsing!"

Integra gritted her teeth and faced the speaker. It was what she had dreaded all night—one of the oily young men, most likely some relative or other of her colleagues. Judging by his appearance, he was just under thirty years old, dead to the harsh realities of the world, spoiled by money, and wearing too much cologne. She wrinkled her nose. Peppermint and sage. Disgusting.

The man bowed and extended his hand, palm up, expecting her to offer her hand to be kissed. Integra grabbed it, squeezed, and pumped it twice, secretly glad to see the man wince at her strength.

"So, um," he said, flexing his fingers. "I have heard a lot about you. The heroics of you and your family are second to none."

"You're too kind," she said flatly.

"Modest, I see," the man chuckled and scooted a little closer. Integra peeked behind his shoulder to see both her escorts straighten up a little. She moved her hand, motioning for them to stand down. She didn't need help dealing with this kind of problem. "I've always been interested in my uncle's work. You and him are... partners I believe. Sir Conningwell."

Conningwell's nephew. At least now she knew who she was dealing with.

"I also hear you run a tight ship."

She sneered. "That's an understatement."

The man placed one hand on the banquet table behind her and leaned in. She could smell his mouthwash, which was somehow less pleasant than the scent of blood that usually lingered on Alucard's lips. "I would love see it myself, Integra—may I call you Integra?"

"No."

"Very well then, Miss Hellsing." He reached up to caress her chin. She saw several people in the room watching quite blatantly and Anderson tensing up. Tilting her head away slightly, she prepared to duck if he tried to kiss her.

"Robert!"

Her eyes snapped up. The young Conningwell was suddenly several feet away. A woman, or rather a girl, was facing both of them, looking quite un-amused. Integra briefly wondered if she had just been marked a home wrecker, but was mostly glad that she was no longer been suffocated by the nauseating cologne.

"Oh! Tricia..." Robert stammered and hurried to the girl's side, who wrapped a wrist tightly around the arm of his expensive suit. "Let me introduce you to Miss Integra Hellsing. We were just talking. Miss Hellsing, this is..."

"Tricia Wellington," the girl said, suddenly all sunshine and smiles. She extended her hand and added for Integra's benefit, "Robert's fiancée."

Looking from Robert, who was sweating and stammering like a prepubescent boy caught with the neighborhood girl, to Tricia, who was probably a few years older than she but clung to her toy like a child, Integra smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you," she said, trying not to notice the venomous glare Tricia was giving her from above painted lips.

"Such an honor to meet you," said the girl. "I've heard so much about you. Is it true you're here looking for a husband?"

A muscle under her eye twitched. "Why no," she replied, equally politely. "I'm on a scouting mission for potential experiment candidates."

Tricia's smile froze on her face. "You're not serious?"

"Very serious," Integra gazed past the girl at Seras. "One can't arrive at the perfect pet vampire on one try." Noticing the attention directed at her, Seras looked up in their direction. Light reflected off her blood-red eyes. "By the way," she added, "it's 'Sir' Hellsing."

Tricia shuddered.

"Come on, honey," she said sweetly to Robert and began to pull him away. "Let's not trouble Miss Hellsing any longer."

"Yes, of course dear." Robert gave Integra one last dejected look. "Some other time, Miss Hellsing," he said to her breasts.

Integra waited for them to move out of sight, then skulked to Anderson's side, and downed the drink he offered.

"May aye assume it iz a bad night?" asked the priest.

"Watching London burn was more fun than this." She handed the glass back to him. "I never thought I'd work thirteen years to get to where I am, only to become the object of lust to some wild-eyed schoolboy."

" 'ave ye considered asking for ze vampire's help?"

Integra signaled for another drink. "What? Seras? She's not having any more fun than I am."

"Aye meant Alucard."

The drink came, she swallowed it in one gulp. "What about him?"

" 'e can help ye. To produce an 'eir of purer blood than these."

Integra dropped her glass onto the bar. The liquor was strong and her head felt a bit swimmy, but clear enough for her to remember Alucard's mentioning of an opportunity a few night ago. "Are you asking me to ask for his help? Do you not hate him?"

Anderson shrugged. "Aye respected him. Ze way one would a worzy opponent."

Amused, Integra found herself chuckling. "You are an interesting lot, the two of you," she said. "What makes you think he can help? What do you know?"

"Only that he haz ze ability. One that belongz only to ze pureblood vampire."

"Which is what?"

Raising one long arm, Anderson signaled for the police girl to join them. "We should go home, Miz Hellsing," he said, "ye are not 'aving fun."

oOo

Needless to say, the evening had been another failure. On the car ride home, Integra brooded angrily at the humiliating situation she had found herself in earlier. After all the work she had done, all the things she had been through, she was on the corner of a love-triangle, been snubbed by some high-society girl whose makeup probably weighed more than her common sense. She started to list all the things wrong with young people these days, then remembered that she herself was still at a tender age.

I have become an old woman, she thought to herself and cast a glance at a dozing Seras. Though now immortal and in possession of some of the most awesome power in the known world, the police girl was a picture of youth and lovely innocence, red hair hanging loosely in front of her face. Integra felt a twinge of envy.

Anderson opened the car door for her this time. As usual, she walked out bare foot, feeling a bit woozy from the drinks.

"Thank you," she told him. "I will be retiring early tonight. Please wake the police girl and send her on her usual patrol duty."

The priest nodded. Integra stumbled into the mansion and closed the door behind her as she had done so often as of late. Pulling her dress out of the way, she began to ascend the stairs when a strange sound filled her ears.

An eerie music weaved through the mansion. It was low and sad, like the wailing of a mourning lover. Integra froze on the stairs for a moment, hesitating, then descended. It wasn't hard to follow it to the source.

She found the old record player, spinning slowly in its place by Alucard's coffin. The dungeons of the Hellsing estate was vast, but somehow the music forced its way into every nook and cranny. It was in a language unknown to her, but she wasn't surprised. The vampire was fluent in the speech of many countries. Judging by the sound of it, it was probably some form of Greek or Latin. The coffin's lid was closed, but she sensed that it was devoid of its usual occupant, who was most likely prowling the grounds at this time of the night.

A leather-bound book laid on top of it. Integra picked it up. It was old and yellow, but still in good condition. The title was French.

"It's an old lover's tale." She started slightly and put down the book. A gloved hand reached from behind her and stopped the record player. "Much like the song."

"I never pegged you for a romantic," she said.

Alucard picked up the book and set it aside. "I have my moments. Besides, they're mostly tragedies. I wouldn't exactly call them romantic." He looked her up and down. "How was the Conningwell affair, master?"

"I never knew hell had such a perfectly trimmed lawn."

"I take it the prospects were slim?"

"The prospects were none, save for one greasy kid who tried to make a move to show off to his pals."

"Did you break his hand like the last one?"

"Didn't have to. His girlfriend caught him." Alucard laughed. Scowling, Integra added, "Anderson made a fine escort, however."

"Is that so?" asked the vampire pointedly. "And how exactly is he fit to be an escort in any way, one who worked against the Hellsing family for so long?"

"He understands manners and reservation. And does not enjoy scaring party guests by melting into walls."

"He is a fool."

"He is very knowledgeable." Integra said, watching Alucard's reaction closely. "He seems to know quite a bit about you. Such as the offer you presented the other night."

A spark shun in Alucard's eyes. "So the reason comes out," he said. "Is this why you are taking the trouble to visit me tonight, Miss Hellsing?"

"No," Integra said firmly. "At least, 'no' until you explain what it is that you meant the other night."

"Precisely what I said. I can offer you a way to obtain an heir without having to subject yourself to undesired company. You will be spared the trouble of courting, marriage, and all those other trivial things that you despise so much. You will not even have to give up your virgin body."

"A child must be sired."

"Correct."

"And who shall be the sire in this case?"

With a hint of pride, Alucard spread his arms. "Me, of course."

They stood facing each other for a moment. Integra crossed her arms and chortled. "You cannot be serious."

"I am, pardon the expression, dead serious, master. Who else but I will be as loyal to the Hellsing family? Who else is purer in blood than I? Who else is more fitting to protect you and the child without any desire of your wealth, power, and position? And more importantly..." he moved very close to her, almost brushing her cheek with his cold skin. "...who else would care like I do?"

Integra was stunned. She rolled the words over in her head as Alucard straightened again, looked down at her with all seriousness. "Assume I say yes," she said at last. "How exactly do you plan to go through with this? Artificial insemination?"

"Not necessary." Alucard waved away the idea. "I don't know how much your knowledgeable escort had told you, but this is a power honed only by true, Class A vampires of pure blood. It is the ability to impregnate virgins without taking their virginity."

"Are there many with this power? I have never learned of it."

"As far as I know, there is only I. In combat I have come across a few who may have been powerful enough to develop the ability, but sadly," he chuckled, "I had to eliminate them, seeing the circumstances."

"Have you been successful in it before?"

"No," said Alucard. "I have never tested it. I have never had any reasons to sire offspring before."

"Then how do you know that you have this ability."

A grin split his pale lips. "It is in my blood. Will you taste it, Integra?"

Integra did not speak for several seconds, lost in thought. "I will let you know. But understand this: this is by no means any indication that I will bring this up ever again, nor does this give you permission to hound me to allow you to become the sire of my child. Should I come to a decision, you will be informed. Otherwise, we have not spoken of this. Is that clear?"

"Very much so," said Alucard, "my master."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: alright I caught myself on some inconsistencies. Apparently this was meant to be set post the war in the manga, in which case Seras should be free and Walter should be a vampire with a hot bod. But like I said, this is rough and I wrote it just to amuse myself. So…amuse yourselves and forgive me for the inconsistencies.

Also, by popular demand, Anderson will not have an accent from now on, and I will soon fix the previous chapter and take them out.

Enjoy & review!

Chapter 3

The person she went to first was Walter.

After patiently hearing her out, the butler sighed, stood up without a word, and motioned for her to follow him to the library. There he sifted through the family's records and periodicals until he came upon a thin spiral-bound file. He laid it out before Integra. They both leaned over it.

"Your family has done much research on Alucard. This I'm sure you know." Integra nodded. "But this area of his power was somewhat neglected. The last bit of work done on it was by your grandfather. My guess? It was left alone because many secretly feared it."

"If this power exists," Integra said, flipping through the pages of the file, which consisted mostly of different hypothesis's and no true experimentation, "then why did my father never teach me about it?"

"Probably because Alucard is the only known vampire that wields it, and thus was really unnecessary to educate you in it. Plus the fact that it had never been used and most predicted it will never be used."

"But he has offered it to me now."

Walter smiled. "Then it is because he feels you and your family are worthy. It has been recorded before that he refused to participate in experimenting this power on just anyone. Of course, it is unknown whether he had sired any children before becoming bound to your family."

Integra straightened and pulled away from the file. She walked around the library slowly. Walter watched her.

"This child," she said at last. "What is it like? How is he able to sire a living child?"

"No one knows for sure. But..." Walter paused.

"What is it?"

"I have spoken with him in private, at which time he would tell me things that are not recorded in files. This is one of those."

Curious, Integra studied the old butler. "How do you know he is not fibbing to you?"

"Because one who has power as great as he does not need to fib."

Integra nodded. "So what has he told you?"

"That the child would be half-and-half. But slightly more human than vampire. He attributes it to the shred of humanity left in himself. There is a chance that the child will have immortality, most likely just a long life. It would grow sharp canines but not sharp enough to be called fangs. It could be averse to sunlight but not as extreme as true Medians. Also, it would likely be more intelligent and physically adept than most humans."

"And how would he know this?"

"I didn't ask."

Restless, Integra continued to pace. "I wish I kept some cigars in here," she said with a dry laugh.

"Now, Miss Integra," said Walter, "if you are going to carry a child it is best that you lay off those horrible things for a while."

"What makes you think I will go through with this?"

"Because you usually smoke when you make a difficult decision."

oOo

"I'm afraid I must ask you to disrobe, master."

Integra crossed her arms and glared at her servant. "Excuse me?"

It was another late night of work. She did not leave the office until midnight. But instead of a peaceful night of sleep, she found Alucard waiting in her bedroom, a mere shadow among shadows. From the far end of the room came the eerie music she had heard some nights ago. He brought his record player.

"I'm afraid that isn't something I can excuse you from," said her servant, unmoving. Integra squinted through the darkness, but saw little more than glowing red eyes. "Do you wish for me to help you?"

"You could help me by turning off that noise," she snapped, pointing to the record player. "This is not a social event."

"Of course not. Social events usually involve more greasy low-lives vying for a look at your cleavage."

Integra gritted her teeth. "This was a bad idea," she said.

"No," Alucard said quickly and stood, allowing a little more light on his body. She saw that he was dressed in loose black slacks and nothing else. "You have made a decision, master, and a correct one. Now please"—he gestured at the bed—"trust me."

Thinking about what Walter and Anderson had said, Integra swallowed nervously and began to remove her gloves. Then Alucard was behind her. His hands came around her waist, reached upward, and began to unbutton her jacket. Having him so near was a strange sensation.

"Why are you warm?"

"I have adjusted my body temperature to suit your needs," said Alucard. He pulled off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. "Is it to your comfort?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and unbuttoned her blouse as he played with her hair.

"This isn't a date," she said, not as coldly as she had hoped. "You needn't act so amorous."

Alucard laughed softly. The sound echoed in her ear. She wasn't certain whether he had placed some sort of spell over her, or whether her own body was willing giving in to some strange desire, but it felt good. "What makes you think I'm acting, master?" he asked, and removed her blouse.

The room seemed to have gotten darker in a second's time. Integra blinked and tried to feel her way towards the bed, but suddenly felt herself lifted off the floor. Alucard was carrying her, something he had not done since she was a little girl and had twisted her ankle during target practice.

But he was fully clothed then, she thought hazily, feeling her face press against the skin of his well-muscled chest. This was too strange.

Like a rag doll she allowed herself to be carried to the bed and placed upon it, and made no sound as Alucard undressed her. The cold night air brushed against her bare skin. Finally, she saw him lean over her, a soft gentleness in his red eyes. He removed her glasses, but not before she saw that he was also completely undressed. He sat down next to her and began to trace his finger on her chest and stomach. She felt him draw up a pattern.

"Alucard?" she called. Her own voice sounded faint.

"Yes, master?"

"Have you placed some sort of spell on me?"

"It is necessary. But don't worry yourself. You won't be harmed by any of it. Just relax."

She did. He began to massage her body. From her scalp to her neck, breasts, hips, and legs. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath. His touch was firm but far from rough, and very respectful. He was on the bed with her now. She could feel his closeness.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, master?" he whispered in her ear.

"My father did."

"He was a good man." She nodded, suddenly too sleepy to speak. Alucard's voice was all around her. "If only he could see you today."

Several seconds passed. Integra laid there, hearing nothing but the soft music. Somehow, in this state, it sounded most pleasing, soothing her in the most unimaginable way.

"Are you ready?" she heard him ask, and nodded again.

He laid on top of her. She felt his body against hers, his hands touching her, his hair tickling her face. Then it all changed. It was as if he had melted. Her skin was suddenly cool, as if being dipped in water. She gasped, and felt it quiver with her. The bed had disappeared. The music disappeared. The world disappeared.

The pores of her body opened. She felt the cold liquid sink into her, every inch of her. She wondered whether she had become water herself, losing all sense of solidity. It was like drowning, but she found breathing to be quite easy. So she took a breath, then another, then another, until she fell from the edge of consciousness.

Alucard laid at Integra's side, watching her sleep. She was curled up on her side, facing him, so much like the little girl she once was. And yet, he knew that she was far from that now. She was a woman.

He looked at her lips, parting slightly with each rise of her chest. The longing to taste them was unbearable. But in the end, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"If only I had the courage, Integra," he whispered to himself as he dressed in the dark. "If only I had the courage."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: you people love to make me read, don't you? Lol. I have noticed recently that I am getting quite a few long comments, particularly on this story. Now don't get me wrong, I'm very flattered, be the comments positive or negative (as long as they're not outright flames). Long comments mean people actually put thoughts into the story. And let's face it, this story was bound to open up a few cans of worms.

What can I say about this story that I haven't already? Well, I just started it and pushed it along until it was done, making stuff up as I go because honestly, I was just amusing myself. I woke up one day thinking, "hey, let's get Alucard pregnant and see what happens." If you find roughness, inconsistencies, weird plot holes, etc… it's because I never intended this story to be posted in the first place and didn't take into account all of that. Why bother if I was gonna be the only reader?

In retrospect, Alucard may seem a tad OOC in this chapter. But, in my world, all things revolve around AxI. So enjoy & review! Remember, your reviews are what makes my future stories better.

Chapter 4

Integra woke with the sunlight on her face. Immediately she bolted up into a sitting position, aware of the fact that she was sleeping stark naked covered by nothing but a thin sheet. Then memories of the previous night came back. She laid down again and ran a hand over her face, trying to convince herself it was real.

Turning to her side, she saw the bed was empty save for her. If the events had been real, then Alucard did not stay the night. She was not surprised. After all, he was a vampire. He had probably just settle down to sleep a few hours ago.

The clock on her wall said 9:30. It was the latest she had slept in years. A realization occurred to her and she unconsciously laid a hand over her stomach. A smile came over her face as she tested the thought that she may now be carrying the next heir of Hellsing. She rose from the bed and opened the drapes, allowing the sun to wash over her and her baby.

As she dressed she turned and looked at herself in the mirror sideways. Of course it wasn't going to show the day of conception, but she entertained herself with the thought of been able to get out of all society parties for the next nine month and raising a son or daughter to be as strong and determined as she.

Integra ran a hand through her hair and put on her glasses. There was a joyful lightness in her step.

Walter had brought breakfast to her office, and was looking at the empty desk curiously when she entered. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Walter."

A knowing look crossed the butler's face. "Miss Integra," he said slyly, "I was just wondering where you were."

"It seems I slept late."

"Good to know you are normal like the rest of us."

"Only occasionally."

They shared a cheery laugh. It was a sound seldom heard in the Hellsing mansion. "How do you feel?" Walter asked.

Integra sighed. "Amazing."

"Alucard was good to you, then?"

"He did his job," she shrugged, then grinned. "But I feel different. I do believe I could be carrying the next heir to the family."

"Good," Walter said, and placed a tray of toast and eggs on her desk. "Then be a good girl and eat up. You can't skip meals like you used to anymore, and I will see to it that you get to bed at a decent hour if it kills me." He opened the drapes on the wall. "You will get plenty of sun. Oh yes, and I will be removing these." He removed the box of cigars from her desk drawer. "Not good for the baby."

Plopping down behind the desk, Integra sighed. "Sacrifices," she said.

"Sacrifices," Walter agreed, and left the office, whistling cheerfully.

Integra sat for a moment, ate a piece of toast, and gazed out the window at the bright day. "You're up at an unusual hour, Alucard."

The red-clad figure dropped from the ceiling, landing gracefully on his feet. He bowed deeply. "Good morning, master."

"I suppose I owe you thanks."

Alucard smiled and half-sat on her desk. "There is no need. I merely offered my services to you, as I usually do."

"Very well," Integra said, holding up the nearest report on her desk. "So business as usual then. There is a reported disturbance in..."

"Not so fast."

She looked up from the report. "Yes?"

"I merely wanted know, what will my role be once the child is born?"

Amused, Integra studied her servant. "What do you want to be? As far as I am concerned, you are its sire and nothing more. You will serve Hellsing as you always have, and one day you shall serve this child when it is grown."

Alucard shook his head. "That's not good enough."

"What is it you want then?"

"To be its father."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?"

He took one of her hands and pulled her out of her chair. Startled, Integra let the paper in her hand fall to the floor as Alucard pulled her close. The same sensation from the previous night fell over her. So cool and pleasant.

"Can't you tell, Integra?"

His eyes were so close she couldn't look away.

"Can't you tell how hard I've fought against my urges, ever since we met in the dungeons? I know, you were a kid then. But not now. You've got me acting like a prepubescent boy around you, shaky and unsure of myself." He touched her face. She touched his hand. "I don't expect to take your hand in marriage. Because even I cannot tame you. I know you have power and strength and more integrity than any other human being could even dream of. But..." he kissed her cheek. She shivered. "Haven't you ever wanted more?"

They kissed. It was a kiss that lasted a second, then a second longer. Integra let her hand creep to her stomach once again, knowing it was the fruit of their union.

oOo

For the next three weeks Walter found himself ragged and tired.

Though early in the pregnancy, Integra had been taken quite ill by morning sickness. More often than not he found her drenched in sweat and bent over the toilet at all hours of the day. She was pale and tired most of the time. Though her work wasn't as heavy and stressful compared to war time, it was still piling up. Walter had to deal with most of the minor disturbances himself, dispatching Anderson and Seras as much as possible, with Alucard unwilling to leave his master's side unless absolutely necessary.

Under Integra's instructions, no information regarding her pregnancy had been leaked out. She had wanted to keep the process as private as possible, even requesting Walter and Alucard to study up on pre-natal care alongside her so that they were the only ones personally involved. She planned to make the announcement to the Queen and the Convention in her third month.

Though it escaped most people's attention, Walter noticed Alucard's particular tenderness toward the family head as of late. The vampire went days without sleep tending to his master, and often stayed at a distance much closer to her than usual. Walter attributed this partly to the fact that Integra carried his child, and partly to other things he had learn about the vampire's unpublicized feelings over the last thirteen years.

After all, comrades do confide in each other.

The only other person who he suspected was wise to the situation was the priest, Father Anderson. But Anderson was not one to let loose information, so he decided not to confront him. They shared a mutual pact of silence.

In the fourth week, Integra seemed to take a turn for the worse. She became feverish at night and could not keep down solid food. Both Walter and Alucard became very agitated and concerned. After much cajoling, Integra was finally convinced to be examined by the family doctor, after Alucard promised to wipe his memory afterwards.

The examination took what seemed like an eternity. Waiting anxiously in the hall, Walter greeted the doctor as he came out of Integra's room.

"How is she?"

The doctor had a baffled look on his face. "This is... so strange." He said.

"What is?"

"If I didn't know better," the doctor said, scratching his bare scalp. "I would've said she's had a pretty bad miscarriage."

Walter started, and quickly signaled to Alucard, who was coming up behind the doctor

"How can this be?" the doctor was still saying. "I can't imagine how she could've..."

A hand laid over his eyes from behind. His eyes glazed over for a moment and he stood there like a dumb puppet. Then he spoke again.

"Yes, I'll send medication for her infections," he said cheerily. "Give her plenty of rest and fluids and she'll be fine in no time."

Waving awkwardly, Walter watched the doctor leave. It was a moment before he realized Alucard was no longer beside him. Quietly, he leaned over the door to Integra's bedroom and looked in.

The vampire was sitting by his master, her back leaning against him. He was holding her gently by the shoulders, his face buried in her hair. She was smoking a cigar silently, a thin tear trail glistening on her face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: hmmm… everyone seemed to take the miscarriage pretty hard. But that's ok. 'cause we all know there's gonna be a baby, right? Hehe… Enjoy & review plz!

Chapter 5

The abandoned warehouse was packed full of ghouls. The Median had done a thorough job of keeping the place quiet. There were at least fifty or sixty ghouls holed up in the place, bringing new food supplies to their master every couple of days. But of course, this kind of thing does not stay hidden for long.

"Yes, master?"

He looked behind him at the bobbing head of red and inquiring eyes. "What?"

"Didn't you just say something to me?" The police girl tapped her own temple. "In here?"

"No," he said shortly. "Stop imagining things and keep up."

"I just thought..."

Quieting her with a raised hand, Alucard motioned for Seras to follow close, then strolled up to the main gate and kicked it in. It was a dark night and he was in no mood for subtleties.

They were immediately attacked from all sides. Move lightning-fast, Seras raised her Harkonnen and took out half in an eye-blink. Ignoring the commotion, Alucard kept walking toward the heart of the building, nonchalantly batting away the ghoul that attempted to take a swipe at him.

"Master!"

"Hurry it up, police girl!" he snapped, stopping to let Seras catch up. "Let's get this place cleaned up. I don't want to be here all night."

Noticing his unusual agitation, Seras opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Yes, master," she muttered, and skipped ahead, weapon ready. Alucard watched her go, and sighed.

It had been over a month since he and Walter received the news of Integra's miscarriage. She was in bed rest for a week after the incident, and should have been longer had she not insisted on going back to work. But try as she did, she could not hide the gloom in her mind and heart from Alucard.

She buried herself in papers, working day and night, speaking little save for giving commands. He and Walter followed her orders without question, and though he always fancied himself above human emotions, the pain of loss was undeniable. To see Integra so happy, so hopeful, and more importantly, so close within his reach, and to have it all snatched away was draining on him.

He went on every mission that came up, mostly alone, taking Seras only when he felt the need to wrap things up as quickly as possible. It helped take his mind off of the reality that he has to face.

Two ghouls appeared down the hall, machine guns in hand. Alucard allowed them to pummel his body with bullets, then whipped out the Jackal and shot them both in the head. It was mildly satisfying to watch them explode.

What upset him most, was that Integra was once again distant and unreachable. While he would have preferred it had she taken it out on him, yell at him, punished him, or outright rejected him, she did nothing. She did not return his attempts of affection nor avoid it. One evening, after reporting back from a late mission, he kissed her goodnight. She did not return it, or even respond. Instead, she took it without feeling, like a statue.

"Master!"

He looked up. Ahead was the entrance to a large storage room, filled with disintegrating boxes and wooden crates. Crouched by the doorways was Seras. In spite of having fought in one of the greatest wars in history, she still managed to look nervous and jittery at every little thing.

"What are you waiting for, police girl?" he asked, annoyed. This was taking longer than he'd liked.

"He has a hostage, master," said Seras, peeking inside. Following her gaze, Alucard looked into the storage room. Perched on top of the tallest stack of crates like an animal was the Median, a man of about forty years old, dressed in what appeared to be a battered suit. An ex-schoolteacher, most likely. In his hand he grasped tightly the neck of a young girl, no older than Integra when he had first met her. This stirred something inside him.

"Well, well," sneered the Median as Alucard approached, "the dog of Hellsing. I've heard a lot about you." The girl looked in his direction with frightened, hopeful eyes.

"Yes," answered Alucard, "my reputation does seem to travel. Now then..." He took out his Jackal. "You seem like a reasonable enough fellow. Do you want this done the easy way or the painful way?"

"What do you think?" asked the Median. He thrust his hand forward, dangling the girl in midair. The child gave a choked screamed and began to sob, both hands gripping his arms for dear life. But it was already too late, Alucard saw. She had been bitten. The skin around the wound on her shoulder was starting to turn gray.

"I know what you're thinking," the Median continued. "Of course I wasn't going to let her turn into a vampire. No, she's too young. So I had my way with her." He grinned darkly. "She'll make a fine servant."

Rage boiled inside him, like a bubble ready to burst. Thoughts of Integra once again entered his mind as he watched the poor girl struggle toward the end of her life. "You know what I think?" he asked the Median, keeping his voice eerily steady.

"What's that?"

"That you'll make a fine meal." He snapped his fingers. "Seras!"

Before the Median could retort, Seras fired. The shot hit the girl square through the chest. The body fell limp. In another second he was in front of the Median, pinning the creature against the wall with his own hand. It gasped, thrashing violently but to no avail.

"What's your name?" he asked it, but holding its throat tightly so it could not answer. "Doesn't matter I suppose." With his other hand, he gripped the Median's arm and twisted, snapping bones and tendons. The creature howled in pain. He could smell its fear, such a delightful smell.

Bones splintered. He tore off the Median's arm and threw it aside, then brought his boot down on its legs, breaking both kneecaps. Seras was watching and he knew she must have a look of sheer horror on her face. He usually didn't torture his victims in front of her.

The Median fell limp, no longer able to struggle anymore. Only its red eyes darted this way and that, still watching him. Alucard bared his fangs and leaned toward its neck. The smell of blood and raw flesh was so close, so justified, so...

Nauseating.

Instinctively, he covered his mouth and gagged, surprised. Suddenly he was very aware that the entire warehouse smelled like blood and rusted iron. He gagged again, not knowing why.

Seras was still watching. He grabbed the Median, still twitching, and tossed it at her feet. "Drink up," he said. "You need to take your fresh blood where you can get it."

The police girl licked her lips. Since the war she had developed a true taste for blood, but still she looked at the body, then at him inquisitively. "Are you alright, master?"

"Yes," he snapped, straightening. "Now drink. I'm heading back to the mansion."

Deciding it would be wise not to pursue the matter, Seras dropped to all fours and sunk her hungry fangs into the Median. Alucard just made his way out of the warehouse doors when another wave of nausea struck him. He leaned against a side wall and gagged until several meals of medical blood gushed out of his mouth. Feeling peculiar and lightheaded, he began to head back.

Guess I'm not hungry after all, he thought hazily.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The highest compliment a writer can receive I think is "I hate this genre but I still love your story". I've received so many of those for this story and I can't express how happy/flattered/relieved I am. I hope the feeling lasts as this story develops and as other things… well, develop. wink wink

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 6

Integra listened to Seras babble on about some report of some incident from the previous night. It made no sense to her distracted ears, though the years spent at the boring Round Table meetings have taught her how to keep that fact from showing. She looked at the police girl, and thought to herself that sometimes the girl was too unbearably cute and jittery it was annoying.

"That's fine, Seras," she said at last, cutting the police girl's chatter off. "Were there any survivors?"

"No, sir," answered Seras, eyes downcast. "There was this girl, but I had to take her out because she was already changing." She bit her lower lip with a single fang. "It was hard. She was just a kid."

Another dead child. Integra forced herself not to let the stab of pang show. "Very well. You may go on duty now. Where's your master?"

Seras blinked in confusion. "He hasn't reported in?"

"Just once, last night. Where is he now?"

"He must still be in bed."

Curious, Integra shifted her gaze to the Grandfather clock. It was nearly eleven o'clock. If Seras was right, then Alucard had been asleep for just over twenty-three hours. "Wake him," she ordered the police girl.

"Yes, sir."

Watching Seras leave, Integra leaned back in her chair and lit a cigar. This was a rare occurrence indeed. Unless out of sheer boredom or exhaustion, Alucard hardly slept over six hours on most days. The latter rarely happened as strenuous battle usually excited instead of tired him. It was possible he was growing dull of the peacetime life. The missions have been fairly minor and unchallenging lately.

There were other possibilities, of course, though she refused to admit them. She had noticed the sadness in her servant's eyes when she did not respond to his kiss that night. Shaking herself of the thought, she raised another report to eyelevel and began to read.

"You called, master?"

Out of habit, she looked up to the ceiling, and when nothing appeared, she looked to the wall to her right, then behind her. For the first time since she took her father's seat in this office, no shadows stirred, no hidden figure reached out, attempting to frighten her with cold fingers. Confused, she at last looked to the doorway.

Alucard was leaning against the doorframe. His hair, if at all possible, was messier than usual, hanging over his face. His cloth was rumpled and his tie was tangled in an obvious failed attempt at a knot. Looking at him, Integra realized it was the first time she had actually seen him... haggard.

"Since when do you use the door?" she asked.

He gave a tired shrug. "Forgive me, master. I can't seem to conjure up the energy today."

Even more perplexed, Integra fixed the vampire with a hard glare. "What's wrong?" she asked sternly. "This is not how you usually act. Is something the matter?" Alucard started to answer, then quickly covered his mouth with a glove. Integra watched him lurch jerkily twice before realizing he was gagging, attempting to keep from vomiting. "What's going on?" she pressed.

Composing himself, Alucard gave her a wane smile. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought his eyes looked more bloodshot than usual. "Must be someone I ate," he said.

"Stop it," snapped Integra, standing. In two strides she was in front of him, staring up into his face. She saw the surprise and excitement in his eyes as she stood close to him, but paid it no mind. "Something's wrong. What's the matter with you?"

He touched her face. "Are you worried?" he whispered gently.

"No, I..."

All words left her lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Master?"

Snapping to her senses, Integra pulled away from Alucard and turned around quickly. Seras stood there, looking clueless as usual. She heard Alucard's teeth grind in irritation.

"What do you want, police girl?"

Seras tilted her head. "Didn't you call me?"

"No!"

"But I could've sworn I heard..."

"Seras..." Integra took the chance to edge away from Alucard. "Go back to your post. Please."

The police girl looked at her quizzically, then at her master. Finally, she saluted and left. Alucard sighed.

"That girl will be the second death of me," he muttered, then clutched his mouth again and pushed past Integra, dashing down the hall. Integra followed him to the nearest washroom and found him leaned over the sink, retching. Large spots of blood dotted the white porcelain. A wave of concern tugged at her heartstrings. She fought the urge to go to his side and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

It wouldn't do any good, she told herself.

Finally, several miserable minutes later, Alucard raised his eyes to her and wiped a spot of blood from his mouth.

"I'm afraid this is rather embarrassing, master," he said. "It would seem that I have taken ill."

For a second they looked at each other. Then, in spite of herself, Integra approached him and laid a comforting hand on him arm. "Go back to bed. I'll talk to Walter in the morning."

Alucard nodded, and started to lean over to kiss her on the cheek, then stopped himself. "I'm sorry," he said with an awkward chuckle, turning away. "I shouldn't do that. I must smell horrible right now."

Her hand still on his arm, Integra turned him back, facing her. "I don't mind," she said, and brushed the corner of his lips with hers.

oOo

Walter was baffled.

He listened to Integra's recount of her encounter with Alucard and found that he had no advice to offer, not even an educated guess as to his condition.

The first thing he did was speak with his comrade, who seemed to be in mildly better condition than Integra had described after another night of sleep. But the conversation revealed little useful information, as Alucard himself did not know what could possibly be wrong. For several days Walter observed him, much like a doctor would a patient with an unknown disease.

As far as he could tell, Alucard's condition did not improve nor worsen. His sleep pattern had become most irregular in that he actually slept like a normal person, 8-10 hours a day. But he remained tired most of the time in spite of it, as if the sleep provided little rest. On some days he ate ravenously, and on others couldn't be persuaded to touch a single pack of blood. Even offerings of fresh blood wouldn't do on those days.

Then there was the complaints of nausea, which seemed to strike most in the evenings. One night Walter took a sample from the blood in the vampire's vomit and ran basic tests on it. Nothing foreign was revealed.

After a week and half, all he knew was that the vampire was being run ragged by whatever strange illness it was that had invaded him.

Giving up on observation, Walter found himself pouring over old records of the Hellsing family, searching for a clue. Five hours later, he was no closer to finding out the truth.

A flash of red caught his eye. He looked up, rubbing his tired eyes.

Seras kneaded her fingers in front of her, and smiled nervously, her large eyes shining. Walter smiled back. It was impossible to hold a straight face in front of the adorable police girl. "Did you need something, Seras?" he asked kindly.

"Um, well..." Seras stammered, scratching her face with one finger. "I was just wondering if you know what the matter is with master yet."

Shaking his head, Walter gestured to the piles of records in front of him helplessly. "I'm afraid no. Not yet at least."

"Well, I just..." Seras twisted her fingers again. "I think he's angry with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's been yelling at me every time I go to him."

"Don't worry about it too much. He's just irritable from being ill."

"It's not that." Biting her lip, Seras searched her thoughts. "It's my fault. I think. I keep thinking he's calling me. Then I go to him and he gets mad because he didn't and says I need to stop bugging him or he'll run me headfirst through a wood chipper." Walter had to suppress a laugh as she went on. "Anyway, I think there's something wrong with me, too. Because I keep thinking I feel him calling me, and I don't want to risk it in case he actually was so..."

"What makes you think he's calling you?"

"Well..." Seras began slowly. "It's like this. When he calls me telepathically, it's not in words. He doesn't say, 'come, Seras.' Well, he used to except he called me 'police girl'. But when I got used to it, he just did it by... I think poking my conscious." She raised her hand and tapped the side of her head. "It's like that, but in my mind, and I'd know what he meant. For the last two or three weeks I kept feeling that tap, several times a day, but he hardly ever called me. So..." she looked down. "He got mad when I kept going to him."

"Strange..." Walter muttered, thinking this over. Could it be the illness is affecting Alucard's control over his own powers? "So it feels like he's always calling you, even when he claims he's not?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," said Seras, tapping her chubby cheek with one finger. "I mean, it feels like he does it, but also not. It's like there's two of him." Walter tensed up. "No, that's not right either. It's like there's another person who's always with him. Or something. And they're doing the same thing he does, but I can't see them."

Walter stared at the police girl, who cleared her throat nervously.

"It's nothing," she said. "I must be losing it. I'll leave you alone now."

With that, she left the room, red head bobbing, leaving Walter to ponder his new theory. A minute later, he put away the old records and turned to a corner shelf in the library, where he had left the prenatal care books since Integra's miscarriage.

oOo

Alucard was dead-tired.

He laid in his coffin. The lid was been shoved aside when a sudden feeling of stuffiness came over him while it was closed. He was sweaty and uncomfortable. Two weeks had passed since the warehouse incident. He hadn't been out of the manor since. Each day had been a cycle of sleep, nausea, and exhaustion. And to top it off, he could feel some strange change within his body. He couldn't quite put a hand on it, but it was like his innards had taken on a mind of their own and was shifting about against his will.

The only bright side to it was that Integra was showing obvious concern for him. Though she still kept a distance, not a day went by did she not check on him at least once, if only to inquire about improvements. She insisted that he stay out of missions and raids, even during the rare times when he did not feel too under the weather.

Eyes closed, he drifted back into the memory of those three magical weeks when he had everything, including her.

_Master._

He groaned in annoyance.

_Go away, police girl. I didn't call you._

_I know, master. But..._

_You're really aching for a trip to the wood chipper, aren't you?_

A moment of silence. He was about to sigh in relief when the chirpy voice invaded his head again.

_It's not me, master. It's Walter and Miss Integra._ He bolted up right. _They want to see you in the examination room._

More tests. Alucard let out an exasperated breath. _Fine. Tell them I'm coming._

_Are you feeling better, master?_

_None of your business_, he snapped, and shut her out. With considerable effort, he lifted himself out of the coffin, summoned up enough energy to conjure some decent clothing over his body, and, looking around, decided the quickest way to the examination room was through the walls, however energy-consuming it was. Shuffling his boots against the ground, Alucard headed for the nearest wall.

And bumped his head.

Startled, he reached forward and found the wall completely solid. He tried with his other hand, then both, but couldn't get through. The wall was closed off to him, as if he was a mere mortal.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: all positive reviews so far. Yay! OK, the truth is revealed in this chapter. Also, I cannot emphasize enough that I MAKE THINGS UP. There's no science or source to what is "explained" in this chapter. I made it up because it made sense to me and hopefully makes sense to you.

Enjoy and Review please!

Chapter 7

Integra leaned against the wall of the examination room. There was no cigar in her mouth, in case Walter's theory was right. She looked at the butler, who was busy spreading a clean sheet over the examination table.

"Are you sure about this?"

Walter shrugged. "I could be wrong, although I don't see how I can. Everything fits, especially what Seras said. How long has it been?"

"A little over three months."

"It won't be too hard to tell. Has he been nauseous as of late?"

"Less so for the past few days, although he's still tired. But at least he's keeping blood down."

Walter smiled mischievously. "We'll see," he said with a wink. Integra couldn't help but feel just a little excited.

It was another few minutes before Alucard appeared at the door, looking haggard as usual. Neither Integra nor Walter questioned why he didn't simply materialize.

"How are you feeling today, Alucard?" asked Walter, gesturing for him to come to the examination table.

"About as good as I look." Replied Alucard, sitting down on the examination table. He looked at Integra apprehensively. "Forgive me for saying this, master. But your presence makes me somewhat uneasy about this examination."

"She's just observing," said Walter. "Now, if you will, please remove your coat and shirt and lay down."

Not in the mood to argue, Alucard did was he was told. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Walter motion to Integra, who nodded. The butler turned back to him.

"Have you experienced anything unusual lately?"

"Besides all this hell I'm going through?"

"Well, yes," said Walter with a chuckle. "But anything regarding to your powers?"

He thought of his experience with the wall. There was no point in hiding it. "Yes," he said. "I had to drag myself up here because I couldn't phase through the mansion walls."

He waited for more questions, but here were none. Something cold touched his middle. Walter was using a stethoscope. When that was done, he ran a hand over Alucard's stomach and muttered something else to Integra, who approached.

"Are we agreeing?"

"I think we are," said Integra. She looked down at her servant. "You're not sick, Alucard."

"Then what exactly am I, master?"

"You're pregnant."

His first instinct was to sit upright and ask some very incoherent questions, but Walter held him down. "Don't move," he told him. "Sudden movements are not good for the baby."

Angrily, Alucard turned to the butler and bared his fangs. "You better be joking, old man," he said dangerously.

Unfazed, Walter gave his bare abdomen a gentle pat. "Then would you care to explain this?"

Looking down, Alucard saw with wide eyes something he had been too distracted to notice. His stomach, once flat and toned, was curving upward gently. The most noticeable bump was in his lower belly. The protrusion wasn't great but definitely could not be ignored. Staring at this strange phenomenon, he was at a loss for words.

"Would you like to hear my explanation now?"

Left with no other choice, he nodded.

"My theory," began Walter, "is that the impregnation went both ways. Along with leaving your seed in her, you also took an egg into yourself. This is not impossible, since your body is able to adjust to accomplish anything it is required to."

Alucard nodded again.

"You're into your twelfth week," said Walter. "That would explain the exhaustion, change in behavior patterns, and the subsiding of evening sickness, which, by the way, is the equivalent of morning sickness to a nightwalker like you."

Desperate, Alucard looked over to Integra. But she was not facing him. Instead, she stood there, eyes slightly downcast, a serene smile on her face. He turned back to Walter again.

"That doesn't prove anything," he challenged.

"No it doesn't," Walter replied. "But there are other things. As you have told me before, a child sired by you would, of course, share some of your abilities. This little one has already displayed that, by touching the consciousness of the nearest recipient to you."

"Police girl."

"That's right. The poor thing was so confused, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. But it's the child's doing."

Studying the bump in his stomach, Alucard couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride.

"Then there's the fact that you cannot use your powers as freely," continued Walter. "I believe that is also part of it. The child is too young to be able to use teleportation and phasing through solid objects. Since it's now getting too big to ride on your abilities, it's hindering your powers."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Walter shrugged. "Maybe when it's further developed, it will adapt to those powers. Or you could always hold off using those powers until after you give birth."

Alucard's head snapped up. "Give birth!" he shouted.

"You don't want the baby to stay inside you forever, do you?"

With a low growl, Alucard leaped off the examination table and stormed out the door before Walter could stop him. He looked at Integra and shrugged.

"Do you still doubt me?" he asked. "It seems like you will be having an heir after all." He paused. "If Alucard doesn't do something rash."

"He won't," said Integra firmly. "I'll go talk to him."

"How do you know where he went?"

"I just do."

oOo

And she did. She found him on the practice ranges, clothed for combat and Jackal in hand, shooting at a faraway target that she could not see with human eyes. She waited for him to finish a round, re-load, and stopped him as he prepared to shoot again.

"Stop wasting bullets."

Ignoring her, Alucard pulled his arm forcefully out of her reach and kept shooting.

"Stop," she said, her voice nothing more than the buzz compared to the gunfire. "Stop and listen to me."

He kept on firing.

"Alucard, I order you to cease fire right now!"

His finger froze on the trigger. The sudden silence was explosive. Slowly, he lowered the gun to his side and tucked it away. Red eyes turned to her icily. "What else may I do for you, master?"

"Shut it," she snapped. Her anger surprised him. She gripped his tie and pulled him down to eyelevel. "You're the one who wanted to have this child with me, or do you not remember that?"

"I don't believe I said anything about carrying it myself."

"What difference does it make?"

Pulling away from her, Alucard straightened to his full height and looked down at Integra. She crossed her arms, making sure he knew that he could not intimidate her.

"How could a human understand?" he said coolly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Humans live from day to day, trapped in their bodies of flesh. How could a human understand what it's like to be restricted from freedom, from one's own power!" A sneer crept to his lips. "But I suppose that makes no difference to you. After all, I have already lost my freedom to your family once. This is just icing on the cake."

Integra didn't speak. She stood there. Alucard felt a tug of regret. The look on her face was the same as the one on that awful day. He opened his mouth again but she beat him to it.

"Is that how you feel about it?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "This child that is supposed to be ours, an imprisonment and nothing more?"

"Master, I..."

"Fine," she said, her features hardening again. "That's fine. I hereby absolve you from all responsibilities to it."

"Integra..."

"But I order you to carry it to term," Integra continued. "I order you to care for it, only until its birth. Once it is born, you will no longer have to acknowledge it. But whatever you think, this is still my child, and the heir to this family. You are not its father. You are merely the sire and bearer. When your duty is fulfilled, it will no longer be your concern."

She began to walk away, then stopped and faced him one last time. "And one more thing," she said. "Do not attempt to test the boundaries of our relationship again. I will not hesitate to lock you back in the dungeons until the child is born."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: update, because I need a little help from you all.

Now, this story, as I mentioned before, is completed. However, I am increasingly unsatisfied with the name I picked out for the baby (won't be important until the very end of the story). So what I need (and let's make it a little game, hehe, because I'm bored) from you is 1) a guess as to whether it is a boy or a girl and 2) a name suggestion. If you wanna suggest a name for each, that's fine, too. If I see one I really like, I will use it. If not, I'll stick to the one I currently have. All you shy people who are reading and not reviewing (yea I know you're there), come make a suggestion. I just might use it.

Also, it seems like I'm pulling in more "I hate this genre but like this story" people and I'm still proud of it. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 8

After the fourth month, things went along smoothly enough.

Rules were established within the Hellsing mansion. The only people who knew of Alucard's condition were Integra, Walter, and, since it couldn't be helped, Seras, who stood in shock for about five minutes after being told, then started to giggle, causing Alucard to rain a storm of insults upon her head.

In order to keep the Convention and the Queen from becoming suspicious, Integra had made formal announcements that she had chosen to bear a child through artificial insemination and that the donor has requested to remain anonymous. Disappointed that none of their sons or nephews had landed the chance to takeover Hellsing, the Convention members sighed defeat and left her alone. The Queen, however, studied her up and down with a most knowing eye and asked no questions.

Until Alucard's due date, Integra was to appear rarely in public, which was easier now that she no longer had to attend grueling parties. When she was required to attend, she would pad herself the appropriate amount to appear pregnant. It was also agreed that should the unfortunate happen and Alucard could not bear the baby to term, Walter would spread the rumor that she had miscarried due to stress or that the child was a stillborn, depending on the timing.

She prayed each night that God would keep the unfortunate from happening. Her heart did not wish to bear the pain again.

She had ordered Alucard to stay away from all missions for the next six month, keeping him still and safe most of the time and had Walter do periodic checks. Informing the doctors that she preferred privacy for this pregnancy, Integra obtains various medicines, supplements, and equipments, kept them in a corner room, and, along with Walter, learned how to use and operate them.

Alucard was incredibly bored.

He was forbidden from participating in all battles. Been kept from where the action was had to be the worst feeling ever. On top of that, he had to keep himself wrapped in layers of clothing if he wished to move about the mansion, seeing how he is temporarily unable to maneuver through walls and ceilings. Integra had made it very clear that should the secret be discovered, he would be kept in the dungeons. Of course, he himself wished more than anyone that no one would discover this.

The Judas priest has been going on missions. HIS missions. He often heard Anderson reporting back with his fledgling, talking and laughing with the police girl. This he did not mind as much save for the apprehension that Seras may let something slip by accident.

The hardest thing to deal with was Integra.

Ever since their conversation on the range, she had become cold toward him, every bit the no-nonsense woman of power she was before plus some. Rarely did she speak to him save ordering him to routine check-ups with Walter every few days. He ate and slept, walked and tired, and ached and sweated. It made him feel all so human and he hated it.

Sitting alone on the lid of his coffin the basement, something he did a lot these days, Alucard ran a gloved hand over his belly. It had rounded out a little now, and was definitely protruding. He eyed it with distain, and wondered whether he could simply reach in and pluck out the bothersome growth.

A fly buzzed by him. He brushed it away. It came around again. He reached up to brush, then stopped when he realized there was nothing there.

A bit startled, he looked around. Something was definitely buzzing, but it couldn't be seeing. Then it changed to an almost inaudible voice, gurgling incoherently.

He shook his head. It was impossible.

Doubtfully, he ran a hand over his stomach again. The voice grew slightly, like a chirping newly-hatched bird.

It could touch his consciousness. Amazing. A corner of his mind thought briefly that maybe this won't be so bad after all, but he quickly silenced it.

oOo

He laid still as Walter gave him the ultrasound. It was a strange experience. The butler pressed the device on several points on his belly, generating new images each time.

"How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Nothing new to report."

Walter pointed to the image on the screen. "Do you want to take a closer look?"

"Not particularly."

"Still being stubborn, huh?"

"It's what I'm best at."

Walter sighed and stashed the equipment away. "You've really upset Integra this time."

"Something else I'm best at," replied Alucard, unable to hide a hint of bitterness, which Walter caught easily.

"You can't hide it from me. I can see that you are not exactly pleased with the situation either."

"If you're referring to this,"—propping himself up on one elbow, Alucard rubbed his swollen stomach—"then no, I'm not. I felt less trapped during the twenty years I spent in that blasted dungeon."

"That's not what I'm referring to and you know it," said Walter. "Stop playing games. You think I don't see how you act around her? How your eyes glaze over when she walks by? You think I don't hear the way your voice changes when you talk about her?"

Alucard sat up and clothed himself. Actually being aware of the temperature was something else he was getting used to. "So what if you do?"

"The point is, if you love her, why do you insist on making her miserable?"

To say this didn't wring his heartstrings would be a lie. Alucard avoided Walter's inquiring eyes and sighed. "Is she still upset?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? That she's going to throw me into the dungeons as soon as this kid pops out."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you doing this? This child still belongs to the two of you. Why not share this time?"

"Because, Walter," said Alucard sharply, "I'm supposed to protect her."

Slightly taken aback by his answer, Walter asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means I should be taking care of her. But look at me!" He gestured at himself. "I'm stuck with this, stuck here, helpless! I can't go out, can't fight for her, can't defend her. If something should happen, I can't even be there if she calls." He buried his face in hands. "I'm worthless."

Walter waited for him to compose himself, then said quietly, "all she knows is, you're carrying her child."

"If you have advice, butler, just give it."

"Talk to her," said Walter, and left him to his own thoughts.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am compiling a list of names as we speak. So far my top favorite for girl is Sabriel and for boy Ivan. But I'm considering a few others, too. To address specific reviews: no I think I'm putting Alucard through enough with ONE baby… don't think he'd appreciate twins. Also, apologies to person who suggested this, but I don't think Alucard would want any child of his to be named Alexander.

Also, I am very, very apprehensive about every chapter in this story. You all can't imagine how much the support means to me.

Enjoy and review and keep those names coming!

Chapter 9

When he entered her office, Integra appeared to be hard at work as usual, a cigar hanging from her lips. He still couldn't comprehend how she always found so much work to do even in peacetime. Hesitant to disturb her, Alucard lingered at the doorway. Just as he decided that maybe this was a bad idea, she looked up. They exchanged unreadable glances.

"Come in," she finally said, and put the cigar out. Then, to his surprise, she waved her hand slightly in the air, clearing it of smoke.

"I've never known you to be bothered by the smell of cigars, master."

She looked at him with cold eyes. "I simply thought it would be wise to keep it from my child. Did you need something?"

Alucard quickly searched his mind for the right words. Coming up with none, he said, "I was merely wondering whether there are any noteworthy activities as of late. I felt as if I had been kept in the dark."

Integra sat back in her chair and folded her hands. For a second he wasn't sure she bought it. "You're not kept in the dark," she said. "There's just nothing of importance to you right now. Minor disturbances can be handled by Anderson and Seras. Other than that, I was asked to attend an event that I can't seem to weasel out of, but…"

"An event?"

"Celebratory party." Integra sighed in such a way that let him know that she was not in the most celebratory mood. "The Queen wishes to congratulate me on the heir. Personally, I think the Convention members went along with it because they want to make sure I wasn't pulling a fast one on them, getting out of marrying one of their snot-nosed sons and all."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "I take it you have no real desire to attend."

"My desire runs only as far as getting those bloody idiots off my back. I plan to arrive at a decent time, bow to the queen, and leave early using the excuse of discomfort or backache. Properly disguise through it all, of course."

"Of course."

"Anderson will see to it that no one gets unnecessarily close to me, and…"

"Wait," Alucard cut in. "Anderson?" A wave of jealousy washed over him. Thinking of Integra's earlier warning, however, he kept a lid on it.

"Yes. He will be attending the party with me, along with either Walter or Seras."

"Forgive me, master, if I say that I do not consider the Judas priest to be your proper escort."

Integra looked annoyed, but also amused. "Are you hinting at something?"

Looking at her, he suddenly had the urge to chew on his tongue to stop himself before she pulled out the keys to the dungeon. But in the end desire won out. "Only that, considering the circumstances, I believe I have earned a place by your side in this particular event."

"Oh?" said Integra questioningly. "And what makes you think that? I warn you again, servant, not to push your luck with me."

Alucard raised his right hand. "On my honor, master. I wouldn't think of it. My intentions are pure. Consider it a mission and nothing more."

Integra thought it over for a moment. "Alright," she said. "Assume there is nothing else involved. Assume it is a mission and nothing more. How exactly do you expect to fulfill it, been in your condition." She gestured at his stomach, which was now bulging very noticeably. "You're six month pregnant. Do you expect it to go unnoticed?"

"I have not lost my power of illusion. To disguise myself in the eyes of others is easy." Integra drummed her fingers on the desk. "I'll wear extra layers."

She must have also heard the near-begging in his voice, because her gaze softened. Unfortunately, he could see that she was not convinced and not willing to take the risk. "I'll think about it," she said.

Alucard opened his mouth to argue, but a sudden movement inside him interrupted. Instinctively, his hand went to his middle. Something bumped against it. Integra rose.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just… the baby kicking."

Light washed over Integra's face as she quickly walked out from behind her desk. She approached him, reached out, then quickly drew back again. She met his eyes apprehensively and asked very softly, "May I?"

Smiling, he took her hand and placed it on his stomach. Her eyes sparkled beautifully.

"Can you feel it?"

She nodded. "It's strong."

"No kidding," he said, wincing as the baby kicked again.

Walter's advice came to mind again, but words just seemed out of place at the moment. Alucard stood there, still holding Integra's hand as she caressed his belly with a look of awe on her face. Carefully, he leaned toward her and brought his lips toward hers.

Integra jerked backwards as if electrocuted, pulling her hand away in the process. Startled, Alucard let go easily and saw that she was looking at him with surprise and a hint of sadness instead of anger. Before he could say a word, she returned to her position safely behind the desk.

"You can go now," she said, suddenly busying herself with work once more. "I don't think it's a good idea to take you in Anderson's place. You need to stay behind and rest."

Speechless, Alucard left the room feeling like a wounded bird shot through the chest and very aware of the dreadful mahogany desk that lay between them like a moat. It was as if she had guarded herself against him, never to be hurt again.

As if sensing his anger and disappointment, the baby kicked furiously.

oOo

He exchanged no more words with Integra until the day of the celebration party.

There was no one to commiserate with that day. Walter was busy preparing Integra for the party. Seras and Anderson had gone on another mission. Not that Alucard wanted company. Especially the priest's. Aside from the fact that they got along like oil and water, just the sight of Anderson made him edgy, which caused the baby to squirm nonstop, sending waves of pain through his lower belly.

With everyone distracted or away, the mansion stood fairly quiet and empty, which at least allowed him some free movement through its halls. That was exactly what he did—roaming and enjoying the silence.

A commotion rose at the end of the hall as he reached the west side of the third floor. Too bad, he thought. He was really liking the feeling of having the place to himself.

"Master!"

He cursed himself for not getting out of sight quickly enough as the police girl appeared.

"Master?"

Sighing, he turned to her, opened his mouth, then closed it again when he saw the bloody priest leaning on her shoulder.

"What happened to him?" he asked in surprise. Half of Anderson's face was covered in dark red. There was an obvious dent on the side of his skull. He wasn't walking upright, but staggering from one side to the other. As Alucard watched, the priest attempted to stand straight, stumbled, and was kept from falling by Seras.

It was actually rather comical.

"Bad hit to the head, master," said Seras. "No, father! Be careful!" She pulled on his cuff to keep him from wandering off, most likely onto the floor. "He seems to be okay. He's already healing. But I think it hit a bad spot and he's a little delirious from losing blood. Father, stop moving!"

Alucard reached out and helped Seras steady the priest, who moved like a drunkard.

"Miss Integra is going to be mad," mumbled Seras nervously. "He's supposed to go with her to the party in half an hour."

An idea clicked in Alucard's head. He hid his smile from Seras just in time. Grabbing one of Anderson's arms, he shifted the priest's weight onto his own shoulder. To Seras he said, "don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Master!" Seras exclaimed. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

Annoyed, Alucard waved her off. "I'm still stronger than you, police girl. Don't make me prove it."

Eyeing him nervously, Seras finally left to report in. After making sure she was out of sight, Alucard looked at the semi-conscious priest. This better work, he thought to himself.

Gingerly, he stood the priest up on his own feet and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Stand," he whispered.

Anderson did. Alucard was suddenly excited. Just as he had predicted, the loss of blood and blow to the head had made Anderson temporarily vulnerable to his spells. "Walk to the basement," he instructed, whispering in the priest's ear. "Find a quiet corner. Then sleep. You need rest."

"Sleep…" repeated the priest hazily.

"That's right. And don't make a sound. Hide well. So no one will find you." He touched Anderson's forehead with one finger. "Now go."

Anderson stood dazed for a second, then turned squarely like a soldier and marched away, head up and only wobbling a little. Alucard watched with a mischievous smile. Twenty minutes until Integra had to leave for the party. He flexed his fingers. His cloak melted into a black suit. He moved his arms a bit, making sure the suit was loose enough to disguise the bulge in his middle. It seemed to be alright.

"Alucard."

He turned quickly, straightening himself and facing his master. Integra stood a few yards away. She was wearing white, a color he rarely saw on her. It seemed to blend with her soft skin and complimented her hair quite well. Her front was padded to imitate a pregnant belly. It was seamless. Walter did a good job.

Looking at her standing there, the gentle curve extending before her, Alucard found himself wishing that she was truly carrying his child.

"Where's Anderson?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at his clothing. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Alucard spread his hands nonchalantly, hoping it looking convincingly innocent. "The priest is occupied at the moment. He asked me to accompany you to the party."

Integra's eyes filled with suspicion. Perhaps he shouldn't have added the last part. "Anderson asked you," she said flatly.

"Of course. Then again he may not have been in the right frame of mind. The police girl can testify to that."

Crossing her arms, Integra didn't take her eyes off him. Alucard kept his face straight, hoping that Seras had reported just enough information for him to weasel his way through the lie. The baby kicked, making him wonder if it could sense his anxiety.

Finally, Integra relented. "Fine," she said, walking past him. "I want you to know that I have serious doubts about what you said, but it's getting late. Walter's bringing the car around. Come along if you wish, but behave yourself."

Victorious, Alucard followed. "Master, I hardly think I'm in any shape to cause trouble tonight."

"And you would do best to remember that."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 1) we all know bad stuff happens when Alucard weasels himself into something he shouldn't 2) don't get technical if you wanna enjoy the story, I make stuff up 3) I had way too much fun writing this and 4) though this is not a matter of voting for a boy or a girl, I thought it'd be fun to tally anyway. So far it's boy: 5 and girl: 5, a tie. Also, new names I like: Stefan and Olivia.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 10

An hour after arriving at the Queen's mansion, even Integra had to admit the evening was going along swimmingly. Just as she had suspected, the majority of the Convention members left her alone as soon as they saw her "pregnancy" with their own eyes. They mumbled "congratulations" in turn and left to brood amongst themselves, probably trying to guess what kind of low-class scoundrel the father was. Watching their haplessness, Integra sneered to herself.

The Queen appeared most pleased with the outcome. She talked intimately with Integra, speaking warmly of finally having an heir for the famous Hellsing name. Though some of the questions she asked indicated that she sensed something out of the ordinary, Integra took care to let nothing slip. She walked slow and with care, in every way like a pregnant woman, and hinted occasionally that she preferred to sit instead of mingle.

Alucard kept to himself, which was quite easy to do. Few people present spoke to him willingly, as was the tradition at these functions. He was called to the presence of the Queen once, who wanted him to discuss Integra's "condition" while kneeling before her throne, as he usually did in the past. This time, however, the action proved quite difficult. It took all he had to maneuver himself into a fairly comfortable position on one knee before her without letting on how much energy it expended.

Thankfully, the discussion did not last long. His raised knee was squeezing the baby, causing it to squirm inside him. When the queen finally allowed him to return to the festivities, Alucard rose gratefully, kissing her hand, and returned to his spot in the corner.

Walter was sipping a glass of dark wine. He smiled as Alucard slumped into a chair beside him with a sigh.

"Still so sure it was a good idea to come along?"

Alucard leaned back and shrugged. Integra appeared at the far end of the room then disappeared again, a trail of white behind her. He nodded. "Yes," he said. "It's worth it. Just to see her wear white."

Walter laughed into his wine. "You're pathetic."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love a woman ten years without telling her, then get jealous when she goes out mingling with a man who's sworn to celibacy for life?"

"What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"What makes you think you can still deny it?"

Alucard threw up his hands in defeat. "I'm not going to argue with you, old man," he said. "It's pointless right now."

"If you say so," said Walter, draining his glass. Integra was across the room again, talking to a patronizing couple whose company she clearly did not enjoy. "But in my opinion…"

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," interrupted Alucard sarcastically.

"In my OPINION," pressed Walter, "it is better to clear the air between you two. After all, you don't want to bring your child into a world with feuding parents."

"I'll think about it."

Walter cast a brief glance at Alucard's stomach. "Think fast," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go rescue the Lady from that boring conversation before she hits someone she shouldn't."

Alucard watched the butler walk away. He admitted to himself that Walter made a lot of sense, something he would never admit to anyone else. Watching Integra, now out of the grasp of the dull couple and approaching with Walter, he began to formulate words in his head again, gathering things that he could say to her to finally set things right. He stood.

"Master?" he addressed her, and extended one hand.

Integra gave him a questioning look. "Yes?"

"May I have this dance?"

Startled, Integra quickly looked to Walter, who seemed to suddenly be focus on something very far away in the room. The butler said something incoherently, then walked away before she could stop him. She looked at Alucard again.

"Are you serious?"

Seeing her hesitation, Alucard picked up her hand in his and was a little surprised when she didn't pull back. "I'm very serious, master. It IS a celebration, after all." He lead her slowly towards the dance floor. Under the watchful eyes of the entire room, he swung her in a semi-circle, ending with her front pressed against his. He wrapped his other arm around her.

As they swayed to the music he could see she was surprised. Mainly because she wouldn't meet his eye. He massaged her hand with his fingers and saw her cheeks flush ever so slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight, Integra."

She said nothing, but he spotted the twitch on the corner of her lips as she fought back an embarrassed smile.

"Are you happy, Integra?" he whispered in her ear.

"In a stuffy place like this? Never."

"That's not what I meant." He held her tighter, breathing in her heat. "Are you excited to be a mother?"

Her fingers played with the material on the back of his suit. "Yes," she replied at last. "I am. I think it's going to be a beautiful child."

"It is." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It will be beautiful, because…"

A sharp pain struck his lower belly.

It took him completely by surprise. Alucard staggered and gripped Integra's hand. The pain spread to his back and legs, like nothing he had ever felt before. Suddenly, he was very aware that it had been many decades since he felt true pain. He winced, trying to remain upright and not draw attention.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at Integra's worried face and opened his mouth to explain when another wave of pain struck. Involuntarily, he sucked air sharply through his teeth.

Immediately scanning the room for unwanted attention, Integra pulled him away from the dance floor. Once away from prying eyes, she signaled to Walter.

"Get him to the car," she snapped. The butler nodded. "Then bring it around to the front. I'll meet you there."

Still distracted, Alucard didn't catch the brief exchange. He was surprised when Walter suddenly too his arm and half-dragged, half-helped him to a side exit. From the back, they looked like a couple of buddies stumbling out of a bar after a night of merriment.

"Make the guard look away," Walter whispered to him. Gritting his teeth, Alucard waved one hand. The uniformed man guarding the door blinked and turned his head the other way for no particular reason. Later he would dimly remember two drunken men passing him by.

"Where's Integra?"

"She'll meet up with us in a while," answered Walter. "Still think this was a good idea?"

Alucard cursed the butler in several languages, too consumed in pain to make any snide remarks. Finding their armored car seemed to take an eternity. Finally, Walter opened the rear door and helped him inside. He collapsed onto the backseat, laying on his side and clutching his stomach.

"What's happening?" he moaned miserably.

"I don't know for sure," said Walter, getting into the driver's seat. "But I do have my guesses. There are two possibilities."

"Just spit it out," snapped Alucard. "Must you be so formal about everything?"

In spite of the situation, Walter found himself smiling in amusement. It wasn't often that he got to see the No-Life King in this state. "One is that you've gone into labor," he said. "In which case you'll be having the baby very soon." He saw the horror in Alucard's eyes and went on. "The other is premature contractions. If that's the case, then they should subside eventually."

Alucard groaned. "How long before we know which one it is?"

Walter shrugged. "Only you know that."

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seth… I like Seth. The new tally is boy: 6 and girl: 8. I also like Alina.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 11

Integra bid goodbye to the queen and, out of obligation of politeness, several of the Convention members. She gently rejected the offer of several people who offered to see her to her car, considering her "condition". After the noises of the festivities were safely behind her, she dashed down the mansion's front steps to the waiting car.

Walter stepped out the front and ushered her to the passenger side. "How is he?" she whispered to him.

The butler shook his head. "Contractions," he said. "I can't determine if the baby is coming early or if they're just premature."

Integra sighed, worry lining her face. "We have to get him back quickly either way," she said. Walter nodded in agreement and began to open the passenger door for her. "No. I'll sit in the back."

Reading her eyes, Walter nodded. He opened the back door. Integra got in. Alucard, who was laying on his side, looked up in surprise at her. She saw the sweat on his face and the pathetic condition his cloth was it. He was in complete disarray, but still struggling not to let his discomfort show in front of her.

The padding was making sitting difficult as the car began to move. Integra reached behind her, trying to locate the zipper on her dress, but couldn't. A gloved hand touched her fingers as she tried hard to reach.

"Allow me, master," she heard Alucard say, smooth as usual in spite of his affliction. She felt him pull her hand upward and place it gently on the zipper.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly, unzipping the dress. She loosened the top and slipped the padding out of the front of the dress. Tossing it aside, she looked at her servant. "I ought to punish you."

With difficulty, Alucard moved himself into a sitting position. "I think I'm being punished enough, master."

"What made you think it was good idea to pull a stunt like this?"

Alucard started to answer when another contraction hit, harder than ones before. He held his belly and moaned loudly. Integra tensed up and moved next to him. She laid a hand on top of his. He grabbed it and squeezed a little too hard. She bit her lip.

"Lay down," called Walter from the front. "Until we can tell what's happening, he needs to relax."

Integra nodded. She looked at Alucard firmly. "Come here," she said.

"Master?"

She pulled him downward by the shoulder. "Lay on my lap."

Instinctively, Alucard pulled back. "Master, I don't think…"

"Just do it!"

Seeing little room for argument, Alucard did as he was told, laying his hand on her lap, amidst the soft fabric of Integra's dress. Part of his mind regretted that he wasn't in more of position to enjoy it. Integra put a hand on his stomach and pressed lightly on various points.

"Is it moving downward?" she asked him.

Alucard shook his head. "Doesn't feel like it. It's just moving…ugh!" His middle clenched again. "… a lot."

What happened next took him by complete surprise. Integra cradled him. She placed one arm under his head and the other across his chest, pulling him close. She held him as the next contraction hit, so hard that crimson tears crept down his cheek. He knew he gripped her arm too hard, but she kept holding him silently. Though the pain was severe, he felt so glad in her embrace.

Walter pulled the car into a remote corner of the estate. "This is as closer to the mansion as I can get without alerting the guards," he said in frustration and turned to face the back seat. "Alucard, can you walk?"

Taking a deep breath, the vampire attempted to rise from Integra's lap, but dropped down again before making it very far. He shook his head helplessly.

Walter rubbed his temples. "Call Seras, then. Tell her to come help."

"There's nothing she can do," said Integra. Both men looked at her. She nodded to Walter. "Go to the equipment room and get some supplies," she ordered. After a pause, she added, "in case we have to deliver the baby here."

Alucard tensed up.

"I'll stay with him," she said, stroking Alucard's hair absently. "How long will you be?"

"To walk up to the mansion, find supplies, and come back?" Walter looked at the building in the distance. "It's going to take at least an hour. Are you sure about this, m'lady?"

"I'll handle it. Just hurry."

Without anther word, Walter stepped out of the car and ventured into the night. Integra watched him go, then sighed.

"This is a mess," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, master," said Alucard from her lap. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Of course not," replied Integra, "because you don't think."

"I suppose I'll be spending much time in the dungeons once this is over."

Integra shook her head. "I haven't decided."

Pain struck him again. Integra once again held him tight until it passed. "I think I've earned it this time," he said after it did. "For disobeying you, lying to you, and taking advantage of the Judas priest's injuries."

"I knew he didn't ask you to take me in his place."

"You may find him sound asleep in the wine cellar."

They both chuckled and were silent for a while.

"How are you feeling?"

Alucard touched his lower belly. The pain had subsided into a dull ache. "I think it's going away," he said. "No baby tonight after all."

"Oh damn," said Integra with a mischievous smile. "Can you walk?"

He nodded. "Carefully, yes."

"Then let's head home." She scooted out from under him and opened the car door. "By the way, in light of this incident, you are to be on bed rest for the next week."

Alucard's eyes widened. "What? Why, master?"

"Because you obviously need it. Besides, as you said before, it's for disobedience, lying, and casting unwarranted spells on Father Anderson."

"But master…"

Integra was already heading toward the mansion.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: boy 8, girl 10; and I just LOVE Persephone. That's beautiful. I think I'll put up a list after the baby is born and have everyone vote from my favorite ones.

Also, re-reading this as I post, boy was I pulling stuff out of thin air for this story. No planning at all, just pushing it along. But hey, as long as the readers like it, right?

Chapter 12

The weather turned cold soon after that.

Christmas was a joyous occasion in most of England. The streets were lit with bright lights of every color and the shining faces of children. Holly and tinsels covered every corner and every candy store was filled with candy canes. Shoppers clutches gifts and chatted with each other in warm merriment.

But in Hellsing, Christmas was just another day.

The men drilled diligently, Anderson and Seras were dispatched to deal with a group of Medians causing trouble on the other side of town. Integra never left her desk. Work was work and it did not stop for the holidays.

The only one making an effort in participating in the holiday cheers was Walter. The butler spent several days picking out the perfect tree for the mansion, hanging various old decorations and making treats for the staff. Out of the mansion's stable residents, Seras was the one most pleased by this, having not had a real Christmas in many years.

As Christmas neared, the Hellsing mansion became increasingly quiet as the soldiers began to head home to be with their families. Only those who took up permanent residence at the headquarters remained, taking turns making merry and getting drunk on hard cider in the barracks. The estate stood silent and dark, quite a poor match to the rest of the country.

Alucard had little interest in most holidays. His fledgling's giddiness at the falling snow and shiny tinsels only grated on his nerves. He was into his eighth month and very sick of the whole ordeal.

Still, he had his own reasons for looking forward to Christmas.

Over twenty years ago, Sir Arthur Hellsing presented his daughter with her first Christmas gift. Integra, who could not even crawl at the time, knew enough to regard it with awe. No one knew where Sir Hellsing had obtained the silver chain, but it was a treasure indeed.

It was thin. So thin that, presented in the right light, nearly invisible. It was also incredibly sturdy, not breaking or changing shape when Integra tugged it out of her father's hand. It was light and delicate, but also retained beauty in its strength, much like the little lady it was presented to.

It was on Alucard's first Christmas at 13-year-old Integra's side that he first laid eyes on it. On Christmas morning, she came out of her room dressed in a low cut blouse and black slacks. The chain glistened around her neck. Fixated to it was the silver cross she usually wore on the collar of her suits. He had watched her come down the stairs, the chain swaying against her bare skin. She went to the largest window in the mansion and for several minutes watched the snow fall outside.

She was the purest thing he had ever laid eyes on, a living snow sculpture. Under the winter sun, the silver chain disappeared then reappeared, as if coy under his watchful eye.

He had quickly rushed back to his chambers, berating himself for his thoughts because she was too young.

After finding out that wearing the silver chain was her only holiday tradition, he began to look forward to Christmas, if only to see that beautiful jewel around her neck. Once or twice he even caught himself following her around on Christmas day. Though he refused to admit that what he felt at the time was a boyish crush, those feelings became increasingly hard to deny as she grew up, filled out, and became the woman she was today.

The baby's movements brought him back to reality. Alucard gave his surroundings a distained look. Walter had gone a bit overboard with the decorations this year. The library screamed gold and green. It was rather tacky in his opinion. He looked out the window against which he was leaning. Snow was falling.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

Startled, he looked up to see Integra emerge from the book stacks. For a moment he thought he hadn't come out of his daydream. Integra was wearing black slacks and a low ruffled blouse. The silver chain hung from her neck, falling squarely on her pale breast. He blinked.

"I am not above such a thing," he said with a grin and looked her up and down. "Aren't you dressed for the holidays a bit early, master?"

Shrugging, she joined him at the window. "Perhaps," she said. "But I felt like it." She pressed one hand against the cold glass.

Alucard watched her. There were so many things to say, but no right way to start. "Are you still angry, Integra?"

She didn't look at him. "About what?"

"About what I said at the range."

Integra shook her head. "No," she said, and went on before he could cut in. "But it's because I did a lot of thinking, and came to a decision."

He raised an eyebrow. "A decision."

"Yes. About you, and I, and what will happen with this child."

A wave of hope flooded him. Alucard moved a little closer. "What did you decide?"

"Only that my role as the leader of Hellsing will not be comprised, and neither will yours."

His smile froze. "What do you mean?"

Integra watched the snow peacefully. "It means that once the child is born, things will resume the way they were. I will continue my work and you continue yours. I have said on that day that the boundary between us should not be tested again, and I intend to follow through on that." She faced him, her blue eyes piercing. "I'm not blind to what you have been doing, Alucard," she said. "I don't know whether you are just stubborn or if Walter is pushing you into it, but as of today you are not to touch me without permission. Your assignments will resume as soon as you are of shape again, and if I must attend any more social functions, you, Anderson, and Walter will alternate as my escort."

For several moments they stared at each other. Alucard fought within himself. In the end, bitterness won out.

"It amazes me, master," he said coldly, "that you could speak of this so easily." Integra opened her mouth, but he continued. "I see that I am nothing more than a tool to you. Very well, that is the duty I shall fulfill from now on."

"Don't be unreasonable," Integra snapped. "This is the best course to take. The organization must serve its function, we cannot allow our duty to be compromised."

He sniggered. "And I thought I was the one who lost my humanity."

With that, he skulked out of the library. A brief glance back revealed that Integra had turned back to the window.

Emotions that he had always deemed as below him overwhelmed him as he stood in the hall. He rubbed his temples, then the ridge of his nose. Nothing could make it go away. He felt like a sunken ship, except a ship has the pleasure of being at the bottom of the sea.

"Vampire."

He looked up.

Alexander Anderson stood a few feet again, one hand extended. It took him a second to figure out what the priest wanted. Confused, he reached out and took the object Anderson offered.

It was a silver chain, thin and shiny like the one around Integra's neck. A tiny silver cross hung from it. He studied it in surprise.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For the baby," replied Anderson, nodding toward the library, "just like hers." Without another word, he turned and began to walk away.

Shocked beyond words, Alucard quickly called, "Judas!"

Anderson stopped. "Yes?"

He swallowed thickly. "Thank you."

Anderson shrugged.

"Where did you get this?"

"Took it off a dead man. Merry Christmas."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: apologies for this short update. I need some time to re-write some parts of the birth, mostly to prevent from being flooded by reviews going "this is wrong, it should be…" or "this makes no sense", etc etc.

Regarding certain reviews: well, I suppose I should be thankful that I didn't receive any straight-up flames for this story (and don't get me wrong, I am thankful), but if you want me to justify this story or its context, well, I'm just not going to. As far as characters go, any OOCness is due to somewhat a lack of interest in development on my part. As I've said many times before, I had no intention of posting this story when I wrote it. Heck, it's not even that good because of what little effort I put into it. I pushed it along, just entertaining myself, thinking it's just gonna be a piece that sits in the computer to be forgotten. Maybe Integra came off a little weird and Alucard came off weak… take it for what it is, just another story by a fan.

Was it really that creepy that Anderson gave him that gift? It sounded sweet when I wrote it.

The next update is going to take a little while. I'm pretty apprehensive about it.

Chapter 13

He did not talk to Integra for several days. Christmas came and went and he kept to himself. Nor did Integra talk to him, to his slight disappointment. There was a slight increase in Median activity downtown, which usually happened around holidays when the vampires in hiding attempted to cause trouble under the holiday hubbubs. The troops were a bit busier than usual, as were Anderson and Seras.

Snow was still falling as Alucard watched the priest and his fledgling prepare the troops for departure to another mission in the country. He eyed them from a high window with envy. There was a time when he could drown self-pity in combat.

His fledgling was speaking to two soldiers, who saluted and left, soon returning in an armored wagon. It wasn't unusual. Armored wagons were usually used for transportation when the destination was more than half an hour away. Seras double-checked everyone's weapons and made a signal with her hand, indicating departure as soon as she performed final verification with Integra.

Anderson was no where in sight. He usually did not arrive until time to leave. As Seras left the troops to prepare on their own, an idea came to Alucard.

He descended the mansion's stairs, careful not to catch any wondering eyes from the staff. One off-duty officer glanced at him as he passed. He waved his hand and the officer was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to mind his own business.

The two soldiers minding the armored wagon were standing outside it smoking cigarettes and waiting for Seras' return. They were talking about some dirty film that recently hit a back alley theater and how they hope the mission wraps up quick so they could go catch it. Alucard approached behind them and brushed his hand over the back of their heads.

The solders' eyes glazed over, but they kept talking.

"Say," said one with thick black sideburns, walking around the wagon, "what's the name of that chick who stars in it?"

"Who knows?" said the other, following him and pulling out a set of keys.

"Regina something, right?" asked the first one.

Both of them, completely ignoring Alucard as well as their own actions it seems, grabbed hold of the handles of the wagon's back door. The second soldier unlocked it and they pulled it open.

"Gina, I think," he said as Alucard climbed inside the wagon with a grin. Just as he had expected, it was an equipment transporter, with just enough room for him to stay in fairly comfortably. He maneuvered himself onto its floor as the two soldiers closed the door, still arguing about the name of the adult film star.

Five minutes passed before his fledgling's voice could be heard. "Head out!" she ordered. Then came the sound of the wagon's front doors closing and it began to move.

Alucard settled back with a smile. Though he missed been able to phase through doors and such, this method was equally effective. His hand went to his bulging belly. Just two more weeks and it will be all over. In the mean time, he wasn't going to let Integra's rules get in the way of his fun.

oOo

The light of gunfire filled the dark countryside. Seras raised her Harkonnen and took out three ghouls in a row. Another came at her from the side and was cut in two by Anderson's blades. There was more of them than expected.

The troops were holding up fairly well but they were becoming tired. As two Medians charged, Alucard took aim and fired. The sight of them falling and disintegrating before they even hit the ground was most gratifying. He reloaded.

"Master, I still can't believe you came," said Seras, yelling over the gunfire. "Miss Integra is going to be mad."

Alucard fired at another ghoul. "What she doesn't know can't hurt me."

"Don't you mean her?"

"I mean me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the priest give him a disapproving look. He ignored it and kept on firing. When the Jackal ran out of bullets once more, he tucked it away and jabbed his hand right through the chest of the nearest ghoul. Just like the good old days.

"Master, you should be careful!" Seras cried.

"Shut it, police girl," he snapped and charged at the next attacking Median with a fanged grin, glad to see that his speed was hardly affected by his condition.

The battle was finally dying down as he tore the Median's heard from its shoulders, leaving its blood all over the grass that was already slick with his previous victims. Dropping to his knees, Alucard feasted on the flowing red gushing from the body. It had been such a long time.

As soon as the blood hit his stomach, a sharp cramp shot across it. He ignored it and kept on drinking as Seras and Anderson led the soldiers in finishing the last of the ghouls. Satiated, he stood. The soldiers were performing clean-up. He strolled over to his fledgling.

Another cramp hit him, harder this time. Instinctively, he clutched his stomach.

"Shit…"

"Master?" Seras rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

Before he could answer, Anderson came up behind his fledgling and put one hand on her arm. "Git the wagon ready," he said.

Seras looked at them from one to the other. "But…"

"Do it, police girl," Alucard hissed.

As soon as Seras was gone, Anderson stepped forward and gripped Alucard's arm. He half-pulled, half-supported the vampire to the wagon.

"Ye are an idiot," the priest muttered.

"Not now, Judas," Alucard replied, digging his fingers into Anderson's shoulder as his insides convulsed. He nearly fell to his knees. Anderson kept him moving.

"Does it hurt?"

"Abraham's stake didn't hurt this much."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK here it is, the long-awaited birth. It might be a bit graphic, but overall I don't think it's too bad. Besides, more than a few people have expressed their amusement at watching Alucard suffer (you sick people… j/k). The usually disclaimers: I make stuff up, I don't know a thing about the "technical mpreg", I don't care about oocness at this point, blah blah blah.

Enjoy & review!

Chapter 14

The ride back to the mansion was sheer torture. The priest was saying something to him but Alucard couldn't hear. The contractions were coming fast and so hard that he could feel the shape of his stomach changing, pushing the baby downward. It was pressing painfully against his lower belly.

At one point he was afraid that he would actually give birth in the back of the wagon, but it screeched to a stop in front of the mansion before the worst could happen. He pushed the doors open and began to climb out.

"Whit are ye doing?" asked Anderson, stopping him. "I will go inform Miss Integra and Walter. Don't move."

Integra.

"No," Alucard snapped sharply. "Don't tell her."

"Are ye crazy? Or just stupid?"

"Neither." Alucard got to his feet shakily, holding his stomach. "Just don't."

"And whit do ye plan to do?"

"I'll think of something," replied Alucard, staggering slowly toward the mansion. Anderson shook his head and shrugged.

Alucard made his way inside the Hellsing mansion, each step causing more pain than the previous. He could feel the baby moving inside him. All he had to do, he thought, was get to the basement to his coffin. The rest he'll figure out as he went.

"Alucard."

His body tensed. He looked up. There stood Integra over the second-floor balcony. She was gazing down at him, but he was pretty sure she couldn't tell what state he was in presently.

"Master," he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Where have you been?"

"Just out for a walk, master. Getting some fresh air."

"A walk?" She raised one eyebrow. "All the way to the killing fields?"

The police girl. Of course. She must already have reported in. Alucard cursed under his breath. "Very well, master," he said. "I understand and accept my punishment. I will be in the dungeons."

He ducked out of sight before Integra could argue. Another contraction slammed into him and the pain was unbearable. It had been such a long time since he experienced true pain that its intensity was hard to comprehend. Somehow, he managed to make it down the dungeon stairs and into his chambers.

With a groan he collapsed into his coffin. Another contraction hit and he moaned out loud. With his last bit of energy Alucard allowed his clothes to disintegrate and gave in to the pain.

He wasn't sure how much time passed. It had to have been several hours as he laid there, dealing with the contractions as they came. The pressure inside his belly was becoming stronger by the minute. There was a change in his lower body, as if tissues were been pulled apart and joined painfully back together in the most unnatural way. He could only guess that it was his body forming a crude birth canal for the baby.

He gripped the side of the coffin and realized he was shaking badly. Alucard sat up a little as his body was struck with a painful spasm.

It wasn't normal. In spite of the fact that nothing about this whole thing was normal, something felt wrong. He felt the baby move down but did not go very far. He placed one hand on his stomach and felt what could be its head pushing against it. Another spasm soon followed. It wasn't a contraction, he realized. There was no pressure, only blinding pain. He wanted to scream.

The baby started to kick, as if in impatience. The contractions were beginning to resemble been pounded in the stomach by a jackhammer, occasionally interrupted by the strange, unnatural spasms. He panted and writhed. Each push only pressed the baby more painfully into his lower body.

Sweat dripped off of Alucard's forehead as he trembled inside his coffin. His hair clung to his damp flesh as he laid on his side, eyes closed, and simple dealt with the pain.

A hand touched his brow and brushed wet hair away from his face. Startled, he cracked his eyes.

Integra was leaning over him. She was kneeing by the coffin. His first instinct was fear. Fear of what she was going to say to him, going to do to punish him. But she did neither, only looked at him with all the concern in the world.

"How long has it being?" she asked gently.

He shook his head.

Integra sighed. "That long, huh?" She touched his shoulder and gently nudge him onto his back. Alucard obliged as she felt his lower belly, touching where the baby was pushing against. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"I don't know," he panted.

She began to stand. "I'll go get Walter."

With a burst of strength, he grabbed her hand. She looked at him in surprise.

"No, master…" he said weakly. "Please… just you."

Integra stared at him. He saw doubt cross her eyes then disappear. She knelt down again and stroke his legs. "O.K.," she said. "Just me."

He began to nod when another contraction hit. He screamed. Integra squeezed his arm.

"I'm going to examine you," she said.

Alucard looked at her in confusion.

"Were you listening at all when Walter was teaching you about childbirth for the past five month?"

He shook his head.

To his surprise, she smiled. "Well," she said, "maybe that will make it easier that you don't know." She removed her glove.

"Try not to move."

Before he could ask what she meant to do, he felt two of her finger inside him, prying into his body painfully. He cried out and jerked.

"Don't move!" she snapped.

He tried to hold still. It was very hard as her fingers went inside deeper and deeper. Another contraction hit. His belly protruded at the convulsion.

Then Integra pulled out of him. Alucard looked down at her questioningly. She was rubbing his lower abdomen.

"You can't give birth," she said quietly.

It took a second to process this. "What?"

"Your healing mechanisms are kicking in. The birth canal never completely forms before it's torn down by your immune system. The baby has no way out."

As if hearing this, the baby moved violently. Alucard looked at his master.

"Cut it out," he said, gasping.

Integra flinched. "What?"

"Cut it out. Use a silver blade." He paused to grimace in pain. "I won't heal as fast."

Integra bit her lip. This was going to be extremely painful.

oOo

She returned with a short silver blade and a thick rag.

"What's the rag for?" asked Alucard, recovering from his last contraction.

"For you to bite on."

In spite of the situation, he chuckled. "I don't think I'll be needing that."

"Do it for me," she said stiffly, and brought it to his lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her hard and passionately. Integra didn't struggle.

It lasted much longer than it should but he didn't care. When she finally pulled away, her expression was unreadable.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "But what good would that do?"

She tucked the rag into his mouth.

"This is going to hurt," she said.

He nodded.

Integra gripped the blade tightly and squeezed his hand before she began. She brought the blade down slowly. The instant it touched his skin, he flinched. A tendril of white smoke wafted from the spot of contact.

"Please hold still," she said steadily.

The blade sunk into his belly. The entire world seemed to run red before his eyes as she slid it down, making a small opening.

She rubbed his stomach. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. She cut again, this time deeper. He bit through the rag, cutting his own lip.

Integra parted the layers of tissue carefully until the head of the baby appeared.

"I'm going to take it out now," she said. "Try to relax."

One again he nodded and her hand reached into his belly. He felt its finger take hold of the living being inside him. The world was becoming hazy before his eyes and pain had overridden all of his senses. He might have screamed as she pulled it out, but he himself couldn't hear.

Silence filled the dungeons.

UP NEXT… the sex of the baby, and voting on a name… yay! Also, I think Alucard would appreciate a few sympathy cards.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First, I want to announce that this story has surpassed all of my past records for faves (held by Red Haired girl for the past 4 years) and alerts (held by True to You until now). Judging by the looks of it, it's also about to pass the review record and the hit record and I just want to say "thank you all" for making this controversial story so successful. bows. Thank you thank you.

There's more announcements at the end of the chapter, AND a special surprise. But I can't tell it here because I don't wanna give away the sex of the baby. So be sure to read the last part.

Enjoy, thank you, and Review!

Chapter 15

The first thing Alucard noticed upon waking was the quiet.

There was neither a sound nor movement all around him. He sat up, for a moment not knowing what day or where he was. Then it all came back to him and he buried his face in his hands.

The baby wasn't crying. That was all he remembered. After all that, after all those months, after Integra finally conceded to his kiss, the baby was dead. Maybe it was because he had waited to long, being stubborn and wanting to do it on his own. Maybe it was vampiric and was killed by the silver blade. He didn't know.

As he dressed himself, he noticed that his body had returned to normal, lean and strong. But this did not cheer him. He thought of Integra, thought of the disappointment that must be on her face right now. The disappointment that may never go away.

He hated himself.

Walking to the wall, he phased through it and headed upward. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. That was the only thought on his mind when he emerged in the third floor hall, nearly running into Walter.

"Oh!" exclaimed the butler. "Alucard! How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," muttered the vampire, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Where's Integra?"

Walter studied him for a moment, then said, "in the study. You should go see her."

Nodding, Alucard did just that. He walked to the study, taking his time doing so. This is it, he thought as the room came into sight, I've lost her forever.

And with that he pushed open the door. Integra regarded him in surprise.

She was in slight disarray, her hair tangled as if she had just climbed out of bed. She wasn't wearing her usual jacket and was sitting in an armchair by the window in wrinkled slacks and a stained blouse. She looked like she had been awake for several days.

In her arms she cradled a small bundle wrapped in warm blankets.

"Alucard," she said.

He stared at her incredulously, then at the bundle in her arm. Cautiously, keeping his hope from rising, he stepped forward.

The tiny, black-haired baby cracked open a pair of shiny blue eyes and peered at him. Alucard opened his mouth and found no words. Integra smiled.

"Why so surprised?" she asked. "She's your daughter, after all."

"I… I thought…" he stammered, still staring at the baby. She was so beautiful he could not believe his eyes. Her skin was rosy and smooth and her hair was every bit as dark as his. But her eyes were blue. She looked like Integra. As he watched, she cooed. Integra rocked her gently.

"Thought she was dead, did you?"

Still flabbergasted, he nodded. Integra stroke the baby's face.

"I did, too," she said. "She came out and didn't make a sound. Not at first. But then she opened her eyes and stared at me, as if she just knew her mother, and I saw that she was very much alive."

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days."

Alucard knelt at her side and reached out to touch his daughter. She was warm, and very real.

"She's human."

"Not entirely," Integra said. "She has not shown any affinity for blood nor aversion to sunlight, but her eyes have a red tint when under direct moonlight, and I think she can already distinguish people by scent."

"What makes you say that?"

"She fusses whenever I'm 100 feet away or less, but not more than that. It's as if she knows there's no point in fussing if I can't hear."

"Smart girl."

They sat in silence, not meeting each other's eye.

"Have you named her?"

Integra shook her head. "I was about naming her Elizabeth, after my mother." She turned to him. "Or Cneajna, after yours."

He gazed up at her. "Mine?"

"Of course. You are her father."

He kissed her. It was more amazing than anything in the world, in his entire life. He stroke her face, touched her skin, savoring its warmth.

The baby writhed a bit in her mother's arms. She looked about with her big blue eyes, sniffing the air, and then, detecting the familiar scent of her father, settled into a peaceful sleep.

END… for now

EXTRA ANNOUNCEMENTS (you WANT to read this):

OK, now we go to the votes. We have a baby girl. Yay! The names I've picked are as follows. YOUR VOTE COUNTS. If there's a tie, I'll choose whichever I want from the ties. Here we go: Anessa (my original one), Persephone, Olivia, Alina, Elizabeth (after Integra's mom, no this is not her real name. I made it up. If you know it, tell me.), Cneajna (after Alucard's mom). Voting will last at least until May 21st.

What happens on that day (or around that day)? Well, hopefully something that will make the fans of this story happy. Originally I just had an epilogue written talking about the new heir twenty years in the future, but (surprise!) I had some inspirations and decided to make a new story, a sequel to this one, where Alucard and Integra struggle to raise their daughter right, while trying to make their relationship work. It's gonna be funny. Stuff's gonna break. The kid's gonna be an ankle-biter (literally). Hell's gonna break lose at Hellsing. The title will be The Way to Raise an Heir.

Other announcement: got a new story coming, my first attempt at writing something a little more… steamy. Features both AxI AND AAxI. Lots of very detailed descriptions. NOT rated M. Which one will win out?

I love you all. See you at the next story. Also, many people expressed interest in having conversations with me. I'm very flattered. My AIM screenname is on my homepage.


	16. Chapter 16

The name is Anessa Elizabeth Cneajna Hellsing. Super long name just like her mommy. The sequal is in works and will be posted within the next week and somehow is turning out more serious than I expected. There's some unforeseen struggles that arose as Integra and Alucard try to hide little Annie's true parentage from the public and it's straining the father-daughter relationship more than their relationship. Thanks for all the support. See you at the next story.

xoxo

DR


End file.
